


When The Ashes Settle: Underfell One-Shot

by Puppetz



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Author Is Tired..., Because It's More Interesting Like That, Bel is protective of You, Bel is sweet though, Evon to..., F/M, Female Reader, Harry's a dick, Just Read The Story If Your This Interested In The Tags!, Mostly Red Tho, Obsessive Sans, One-Shot, Possessive Sans, Reader-Insert, Sans goes by both Red and Sans, Sans' Son, Some Abusive Shit, Soulmates, Underfell-AU, protective Reader, reader has a son, scared reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 29,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22169770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppetz/pseuds/Puppetz
Summary: He was the love of your life.Ever since you meet him that day in High School, you love that silly, perverted, pun loving skeleton.You became really close with all of his friends and, well, they immediately accepted you into their fold all because you saved one arrogant,  pissed off skeleton from a band of bullies ganging up on him.Life was great, amazing even, until the weeks before graduation.You... became pregnant with his kid.And... you were scared...So you ran from him, because you didn't know how Red would even take that kind of news.Or that kind of responsibility.So you raised your son on your own for 7 years.But when he comes to you one day wondering who his real father is, you threw away your fears and reached out to Red again.So now it's down to the moment of truth.How will Red take you up and disappearing with his kid?How will he take you enduring the things you did, just to get by to provide for you and your son?How will he take you... being spoken for by someone else...Edited this story BIG time! (-ω-；) Fucking bad grammar...  Bad Author!
Relationships: Sans/Reader, Underfell Sans/Reader
Comments: 31
Kudos: 163





	1. Red! Oh Red! Wherefore art thou Red?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE COUNCIL OF READERS HAS SPOKEN!!!
> 
> AND THE UNDERFELL ONE-SHOT OF MY ORIGINAL STORY (When The Ashes Settle) HAS COME TO LIFE!!!
> 
> YAAAASSSS!!!
> 
> Special thanks to all of you lovely Readers who have supported me through all of my stories!  
> You have all truly inspired me!
> 
> AND TO ALL YOU NEWBIES WHO ARE JOINING OUR ADVENTURE!!!
> 
> Thank you as well for reading our story. Even if you hated it, the fact that you read it still means a lot to me.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story! (:

You stare at the letter in your hands...

...

It glares back at you.

...

What are you doing (Y/n)... Are... you really doing this?

...

After all this time...

After all these years...

Wasted...

...

You knew what you had to do... And it would be the most painful thing that you ever will probably have to do.

... Well... second most painful.

But you just... Can't keep doing this anymore.

Doing this to him... Doing this to yourself.

He... deserves to know.

They both do.

You just can't keep this secret anymore. And if Bel started digging more...

He'd eventually find out the truth.

Hell, he is going to find out anyways. Bel's smart and he already knows he's... different from the other kids.

He may look human, but those red eyes, unnaturally pale skin, white hair, and shark like teeth aren't what normal humans have... Even if the humans have been accepting of him... for now anyways...

He's still young and has a good heart for a kid, but that can change easily depending all on you and how you raise him up to be.

The humans can start receiving him as a monster instead of a human if he starts... misbehaving more. Even though he is truly a hybrid of both...

So you try your best to lead Bel down the right path, to ensure he always stays kind to others and to never cause trouble for others. In hopes that maybe he turns out more like you instead of... his father.

...

Most are... fascinated with Bel, there wasn't a lot of hybrid monster/human kids running around so he was special, (even if Bel didn't know he was a hybrid)... And a lot of the humans in your community sympathized with you mostly because of you being a single mother trying to provide for the both of you on your own.

They were cautious of you at first. How could they not be when Bel looks... different, if not slightly intimidating by his ghostly appearance, and you were both outsiders from a different country. But all it took was one small display of Bel's kindness towards others, and your community practically fell in love with him.

Everyone in this small town knew who you both were and weren't so afraid to approach you anymore.

Bel started having friends and playing with the other kids like any normal kid should be doing and you get to raise him without fear that he'd be perceived as any different than what he was.

Life was good for you here in England.

Granted things didn't go so well when you first arrived and tried to get a job at the Romilly fashion line (a dream you've always has as a kid) that you were flat out rejected from by Evon Romilly...

She wasn't interested in you or any ideas or designs you had. The most you got to do was walk into her office before she told you to leave right on the spot...

You honestly didn't know what you were expecting there. Like someone like Evon would just right out accept you and give you the title of head designer right off the bat. That's only something that happens in fairy tales...

It was a dumb move on your part to even think you would get a job there when you first moved here.

But you made up for it and set off to find a different job.

You just had Bel right before you moved to England and you needed a new job to provide dwellings for the both of you.

You were thankful when an old man who ran a... decent... restaurant came along and took pity on you when you decided to stop for a bite to eat, claiming he can give you a job along with a place to live temporarily if you worked for him.

And you didn't hesitate. You took the offer immediately and ever since then, you became a proud waitress at his restaurant.

The money you made was enough to get by and provide for Bel, and you became the old mans new face of his... running down restaurant. The food he cooked was heavenly but the restaurant itself had seen better days... and having you around was really beneficial to him since you were young, ~~good looking apparently in his eyes...~~ , and attracted new customers. Not only that but you threw in some ideas of what he could change around the restaurant to make it appear more... approachable by others.

The both of you worked tirelessly together to rebuild the restaurant into what it was, using some of your designing skills to turn the place completely around. It became one of the top finery places to eat and is available and affordable to everyone, which it took only a few years to do so. Sadly, the old man had to dip into his retirement savings just to turn his old pride and joy around.

But the results of it all gave him more than enough to retire on and then some.

His business was booming again and you were to thank for that. Hell even some of England's top celebrities came by just to check out what all the fuss was about. And they left with satisfied smiles and amazing food in their stomachs.

Even Evon came by at one point and complimented the restaurant to the moon and back about how amazing it was, granted she didn't remember who you were but it's not like it really mattered much anyways... 

Once you told her you designed all of this down to the last detail, she offered you a position at her designing company and wanted you to work closely with her.

... 

You refused her offer. You've seen Evon's true colors that day when she didn't even give you the time of day and you didn't want to be apart of her business any longer after that. But you made sure to let her down gently on declining her offer, as to not offend her, and she left you with her business card in case you ever changed your mind.

But why mess up what you have going for you now?

You and the old man both put your small town back on the map again with all your hard work and people came to visit from all over just to get a taste of what the old man was cooking.

You were happy with how thing are now.

And you didn't want that to change.

Hell you even met an amazing guy one day at work who visited you and ordered the same stupid cup of coffee everyday just to get a chance to talk to you.

His raven black hair and baby blue eyes were just... irresistible to you. And you fell pretty hard for him and his British charm.

One date turned into multiple dates and the both of you just... clicked. You even came to find out later that he worked really closely with Evon, and was there the night Evon came to visit the restaurant for the first time.

He helped provide for you and Bel on getting things that you both didn't... necessarily need...

But you accepted it anyways, since, well... once the old man who ran the restaurant died and without him leaving a proper will to anyone about his belongings, the bank ended up taking full claim of everything and closed it down along with taking any property he may of previously possessed.

That also being the apartment you were currently residing in.

You were out of a job again and without a place to go since the apartment that you where still in belonged to the old man,... you were scared to how you were suppose to provide for Bel now... You had a little money saved back to get another place but not enough to continue providing for you and Bel.

But Harry approached you and offered for you to move in with him that same day since the both of you had been seeing each other for about 5 months now. He assured you that he would take care of everything and all you had to do was stay home and take care of Bel along with providing for his needs.

Once again... you accepted without hesitation. If only for Bel's sake out of more than your own... which honestly, you should of given it more thought...

Harry was... weary around Bel after you moved in with him, but the both of them seemed fine to you. They just needed time to adjust to each other maybe?

Well... you thought that for awhile, until you saw the way Harry was treating Bel... As if he was a monster more than a human...

It was small at first like ignoring Bel's presence around him. But then it turned into Harry giving Bel hateful looks and even calling him a demon child... You weren't to happy about that since Bel didn't even say or do anything wrong to deserve that hateful name being thrown towards him.

Of course you would defend Bel over Harry and that would always make him... upset with you...

...

Really upset...

...

But it didn't stop you from protecting Bel. He was your main responsibility over anyone...

But Harry was providing the best life for Bel that he could ever receive from anyone... more than what you ever could for him since Harry made A LOT more money than what you ever did.

Even though Harry said some hateful things to you and Bel and... did some awful things to you... you toughed it out and endured it.

All for Bel.

As long as Bel was happy and was living the best life while retaining his kindness, it was all that mattered to you.

You didn't care what happened to you.

But no matter what happens, you would always protect Bel.

He never got hurt, not with you around.

So when Bel approaches you one day... asking about his real father and where he is?... You didn't know what to say.

You... ran away from that part of your past years ago, and never dared to look back on it in fear of how much you resented yourself for doing so...

You... ran from him...

The man you loved so much back then and who you sometimes questioned on if he could love you as much as you did with him.

And it wasn't his fault for you questioning him like that... It was your fault.

You were just to insecure about yourself that you always questioned his affection for you.

How could someone like Red... love someone like you.

He was... everything you weren't.

Funny, smart, confident, strong, good looking, a bit on the perverted side...

~~Maybe a lot on the perverted side~~... 

But it's what made him so popular in high school, when the monsters first emerged from the underground and had to go back to school to relearn everything they missed out on...

Red instantly became one of the guys that EVERY girl wanted or wanted to be around.

And he dated A LOT of girls and had A LOT of one night stands with girls, from how most of them would boast about it anyways.

So many of them fell head over heels for him... you were no acceptation to that.

But how could someone like you who was quite, and mostly stuck to themselves like a loner, ever land a date with the guy who was dating girls that looked like supermodels compared to you...

You couldn't...

So you just stayed out of his way, never approached him, and tried not to make yourself to noticeable while being a sheep walking through a den of lions.

You kept your head down and did what you were suppose to, just so you could make it through graduation and go pursue your dreams.

But fate had another plan for you when you caught another skeleton getting beat the hell out of by a group of bullies in the fields outside of school. They were all ganging up on him, calling him things like a freakish monster who didn't know how to keep his mouth shut...

And it pissed you off...

Those years of taking self defense and kick boxing classes really paid off there as you beat the hell out of the three guys who were jumping and kicking the poor skeleton on the ground.

No one deserved that kind of treatment and they scattered like roaches when you turn on a light, when they realized they just got their ass handed to them by a girl, and you were about to stomp them out a second time just by the looks they were giving you...

You had to take Paps to the hospital that night, after he spews to you curse word after curse word on how he didn't need your help, how pathetic you were, and that he was fine...

But his broken arms and a few broken ribs said otherwise, so you ignored his many hateful words he said to you and brought him to get treatment. 

Of course when you got there, and the doctors had him all patched up, his discharge papers were taking forever to come around, so you and Paps had a lot of time to talk and get to know each other.

Which he complimented you on your ability to kick peoples asses like that, and you complimented his bravery to endure that kind of beating and still want to go back to try and beat the hell out of them again.

The discharge papers were about to finally come around until... well someone started raising nine kinds of hell out in the hallway to Paps room.

Which the door was flung open and Red came stomping into the room looking heavily pissed off at Paps. But he seemed to calm down a little when his eye lights landed on you by his bedside.

It was... difficult trying to explain things to Red about what happened, without Paps trying to alter the story over you... but he understood and seemed to relax a bit after hearing everything that had happened. But still wasn't to happy about how things went.

It was the first time you ever talked to Red. And you were nervous as all hell to actually be talking to your crush like this. But he thanked you over and over again for helping his idiot brother like that, even though it was kind of dumb to put yourself in that kind of situation just to help his brother out.

But it was then that you formed a bit of friendship with the both of them in that hospital room. You tried to leave to give the brothers time together, knowing you've done your part, but Red insisted that you stayed if you didn't have other plans.

After that, Paps took a strong liking to you. Like wanted to make you his girlfriend strong, but you both settled on just staying friends since your feelings were to... 'crushing for Paps' as he put it? You don't know what the hell went on in the 3 minute date you had with Paps that he forced you to go on with him... but he became your closest and only friend.

Even Red started making... sudden appearances around you more and hanging around with you. Which you were thrilled about.

After awhile, they even introduced you to their other friends which after a few fights and disagreements, you became apart of their group and became their most beloved friend that they looked out for. And you looked out for them.

All was good and you were all happily friends... until, you or Red couldn't outrun your feelings for each other anymore.

He finally approached you after a few months and told you he wanted you more than just his friend. Something he had been throwing hints about for awhile, but you just thought he was teasing you.

He told you that he was willing to work more on your feelings towards him if you didn't feel the same way about him just yet, but to just give him a chance first before rejecting him. Or at least, think about it.

You didn't have to think on that, you accepted right then and there, if only to be getting that date with your crush that you only dreamed about for a night.

Well it wasn't just one date that he was wanting with you or a one night stand.

He wanted you to be his girlfriend and only his, as he put it, and without anything to really lose from the experience, you accepted.

Boy were you not ready for what came after you accepted him!

He treated you a whole lot differently than what he treated anyone else.

He bought you things (even if you told him you REALLY didn't want him to do that because you just didn't like people buying shit for you), he hung around you ALL the time making sure you were always on his arm, and showed you endless amounts of love he had to offer under all that bad boy exterior. He made sure you were untouchable to anyone, and if a guy dared to approach you or lay a hand on what's his, they might lose a hand or end up with their nose broken. 

Sometimes that happened just because he didn't like the way a guy was looking at you, which earned him many scoldings from you that he cut off just by kissing you to get you to shut up... And because he wanted to from how cute you looked, like a puffed up kitten from what he would claim...

A small chuckle escapes you from the memory...

... 

Of course, a lot of drama and hate came your way because Red was so much more popular than you, and you were just another one of his girls that he was going to play to get what he wanted out of them, then leave them like yesterdays trash.

And after awhile... you started to believe it. Only when Red started approaching you about wanting sex from you or making more... bold moves towards you. Which you tired to dodge his attempts at...

Red never made you doubt for a second that he didn't want you sexually. Always claiming he wanted you in more ways then one and that he loved you unconditionally...

And you loved him...

But you started believing that maybe... he was just spilling a honey coated tongue to you just to get what he wanted. Why love someone like you... when he could have someone so much better? Why keep trying to have sex with you when clearly you weren't ready for it?... Why couldn't he just leave it alone until you were ready?... What if you give him what he wants and he just... doesn't want you anymore?

But it's not like you flat out told him your fears or that you weren't ready either. You only toyed with him back when he would toy with you... Which sometimes got him to flustered to kept attempting to bed you but other times only encouraged him more to try harder.

...

So...

You finally put your fears aside a put Red to the test... To test to see if his words for you were true... If his feelings for you were true...

It's not like you had anything to lose right?

Just him, if things turned out the way that everyone said they would...

You finally gave Red his long awaited wish...

You had sex with Red.

...

And you got pregnant because of it...

...

And you were scared again...

You dropped Red instantly like he was a hot pan once you found out and moved away from him and all your friends.

You were scared to how he would react... How he would even feel about something like this.

Or how his friends and family would feel about this...

How everyone would feel about this...

The online courses to complete your graduation didn't take to long and after you had Bel on American soil, you ran to England.

And never looked back.

But now that Bel has approached you about his father... What are you suppose to do?

Keep him shielded forever about being a hybrid? Lie to him and tell him his father died or something? Second guess yourself again and tell him that his father never would of wanted him?

Red doesn't even know about Bel, so how could you be so sure about that conclusion?

But it's not like Red came looking for you either...

But it's not like he'd be able to find you since all you did was kept running from place to place to avoid any detection by him or anyone...

You didn't want Red to find you... Or find out about Bel... You never even wanted to think about Red again or your past with him.

Those 3 years you spent being Red's girlfriend was... the best times of your life... And you don't regret them... Or having Bel...

And... no matter how long it's been now... He deserves to know.

Him and Bel both deserve to know about each other.

You gave into your thoughts and finally decided to do what was right after thinking over it for a few weeks.

You have the letter in your hands addressed to Red- Er..., Sans... and his last known address that he was located at.

If he receives the letter, tickets and everything included in the packaged envelope to both Red and Paps, then he has the option to either accept or reject the offer to come to you to talk in person.

About what?..., you didn't mention... You didn't want to scare Red off just by mentioning Bel in the letter, and instead giving them both the chance to at least met once face to face.

And you didn't tell Bel about this either...

In case Red decides not to show up, you can at least live with the fact that you tried to reach out to him in secret.

You... didn't want to get Bel's hopes up about meeting his father. Or your own hopes for that matter that maybe he might come.

You sent the letter off to the post office the next day while doing some shopping for the apartment.

And you waited...

...

And waited...

...

About three months have passed since that day that you sent the letter off.

You were just pulling the chicken out of the freezer to defrost for dinner tonight when a soft knock comes from your front door.

"I got it!" Bel yells to you from the kitchen as he zips past the kitchen and down the hallways towards the door.

You run some cold water over the chicken after you toss the package in the sink, and look towards the clock mounted on the wall above you.

It's way to early for Harry to be home? 

Kind of a dumb thought anyways, since why the hell would Harry bother knocking on his own front door anyways?

Unless he went out day drinking again and locked himself out or forgot how to put the key in the lock...

...Wouldn't be the only lock he didn't know how to really put a key in...

"Um... Mommy?" You hear Bel's hesitant voice from the hallway call out to you.

You grab the dishtowel from the sink to dry your wet hands and walk out into the hallway to where Bel's voice came from.

"What is it-?" You go to ask but immediately cut yourself off when you round the corner to see who's standing at your doorstep.

Bel turned his attention back to you worried as he held the front door open wide.

...

You thought maybe your eyes were playing tricks on you... but no, they weren't.

In all his intimidating glory, stood your old lover from all those years ago with his hands shoved deep inside his jacket pockets.

His face was tense and held no smile as he eyed you with wide eye sockets, the red pin prick lights that inhabit his eye sockets looked so enlarged as you eyed him back.

You... weren't expecting him to show up at all...

Maybe a letter back to you returning the tickets and refusing to come, yes.

Him showing up unexpected at your doorstep like this after months of not hearing anything back... no.

...

And all that fear you felt all those years ago came crawling back to you and washed over you at full force like a tidal wave.

Neither of you acknowledge Bel when he abandoned holding the door open and rushed over to your legs to cling to you as you and Red stared at each other. Probably scared by your shocked expression...

You almost lost your death grip that you had on the dishtowel as you stared at Red... 

"Red?" You muttered softly under your breath, not really believing he was here.

...

He... didn't move or respond to you, just stared at you with wide eyes... He was starting to look more and more like an unmoved statue by how it was like he was frozen in place.

What was going through his head at these moments... you had no idea and probably would never know.

You were starting to question whether he was really here or not until the white fur on his black parka ruffled a bit at a passing breeze.

You crossed your arms loosely across your chest, which that action by you seemed to snap him out of the small daze he was in, as you rose an eyebrow at him.

"Are you going to come in or just stand there until you need an invitation?" You kept your tone playful with him as he finally shook off his thoughts and came inside, closing the door behind him gently.

You sighed internally to yourself... Well at least he hasn't turned tail and ran yet... Not like you'd go chasing after him if he did... Or blame him if he did...

"It's... so good to see you. It's been awhile hasn't it?" He turned back to you, his smile wide as he eyed you from head to toe, that one gold tooth glinting in the light by how wide his smile went.

"yeah... 's... really good to see ya to sweetheart." You smiled at the familiar soft but deep tone he used with you.

He... looks the same as he did all those years ago... Black parka with a red sweater, those same black basketball shorts with the yellow stripe going down the side, even his red and yellow sneakers look the same and still in pristine condition.

He takes his phalanges from out his pockets and rubs the back of his neck nervously as you gave him a gentle yet slightly encouraging smile. 

"i... uh... got yer letter and... uh... i-." He stutters out hesitantly only to freeze mid sentence by Bel nudging your leg.

"Can I go play mommy?" He whispers up to you, probably seeing that everything was alright between you and Red.

Bel's always been a protective one when it comes to you around other people that he didn't know.

Even though you're the one who does most of the protecting of him when it comes to... dealing with Harry.

You meet Bel's gaze and ruffle a bit of his white shaggy hair. "Yeah, go on ahead hun."

He huffs a bit annoyed at your antics before taking off towards the living room, yours and Red's gaze following him as he plops down on the sofa to play with some of his toys.

You turn back to Red, which he doesn't take his eyes off of Bel's form in the living room as you address him.

"Sorry about that." Red gives you a smile before shaking his head as if to say don't worry about it. "Can I get you anything? Something to drink or... anything really?"

You started walking towards the kitchen again where you left the facet still running, with Red following a little ways after you.

"nah. 'm fine... nice place ya got here."

You sit at the dining table and he does the same sitting in the spot across from you.

"Thanks... I guess." You say to him hesitantly which you know he took note of as he looks around the room, taking it all in.

...

How do you even begin this conversation?

...

What do you even say to him about... anything...

It's still so much of a shocker to you that he actually showed up and he hasn't teleported out of here yet so... that's a good sign maybe?

I guess you can start with the basic's that most people do when they haven't seen each other in years... Anything to maybe drag out the inevitable for a little while longer...

"How have you been?" You asked carefully.

He rakes his clawed fingers across the glass of the table before meeting your gaze.

He has this... odd look in his eye lights as he takes all of you in, as you sit a little uncomfortably in your seat.

You want to squirm a bit under his unwavering gaze at you but will yourself to remain strong and to not look to... intimidated by his presence.

"same as always i guess... finally got my own place recently n outta boss's non-existing hair. heh." He says while placing his elbow on the glass... which you slightly grimace at with how much you are going to have to clean it later just to get the smearing out...

Harry was always picky about a lot of things, and a clean house is one of those things he wants done everyday.

The place need to gleam and smell freshly clean before he gets home from work, with dinner on the table, and ready to be served to him...

...

You know Red is watching every small move you make or every facial expression just to see how you react to certain things.

And you know with him you need to be calm, because the moment you slip up, is the moment he was going to know everything that's been going on with you.

He was always good with analyzing any situation just by reading the environment around him and the way a certain person acts. It's how he learned to survive in the underground... from the stories he's told you anyways.

It was why you could never hide anything from Red... He was always good at reading you like an open book... but you were determined to keep this much information closed off to him for as long as you could...

About Harry... and how he treats you.

You're... grateful you wore a long sleeve shirt today. Harry never did like looking at the marks he left anyways and always wanted you to cover them up.

It's like he couldn't take the shame that comes with each scar he made on you.

"Did you guys have some sort of falling out?" You asked him concerned, trying to deter your thoughts from the gloominess.

"nah, it was a mutual sorta agreement. thought it was bout time i learn responsibility... or whatever bullshit he was yellin' bout that day." He rest his skull in his hand as he looked slightly annoyed at recalling the memory.

Paps was always on Red's ass about anything and everything since Red was a big sleeper and prioritized naps over almost everything. And with Paps being and active, neat freak, he always scolded Red for being a lazy slob...

"That's relieving to hear. I take it that Paps is doing well then?"

"bout as well as he can be... n before ya go askin', yes everyone else is doin' fine to." He cuts you off when he notices you were about to bog down the conversation with more talks about all your other friends.

Guess he caught on to that...

"paps... wishes he could of come to, but had a lot of work to catch up on with protecting the kiddo n tori..."

"That's-."

He hold up a hand to cut you off. His ever grinning smile falling from his face as he gives you a serious look.

Seeing him eyeing you like that with so much concern made your somewhat false smile fall from your face as well.

You never could stand when Red gave you concerned looks... like he knew but didn't want to say anything until you told him first... But would always egg you on into telling him what was on your mind.

But thankfully... You know he doesn't know anything yet.

Guess this won't be a pleasant conversation after all if you're constantly going to have to keep your guard up around Red...

"now 's my turn ta ask ya somethin'... how have ya been doll?" He says to you so gently and of course you were about to respond with the whole 'I'm fine' bullshit before he quickly interrupts. "n... please don't lie ta me (y/n)... be honest."

"I-I... uh."

Now that did get you to rethink what you were previously going to say.

You wanted to tell Red everything... Just spill it all out on the table to him just to get all this bottled up shit out of you that you've been carrying for so long now... Hoping that maybe, he could sympathize with you even a small bit... Maybe help you feel a bit better about all this.

But it would make you look stupid, and desperate in front of him...

You didn't want to appear that way to him. You didn't ask him to come here for your help or Bel's help...

Just for the two of them to meet and you can both go your separate ways again, with him at least knowing he has a son and Bel knowing he has a father that cared enough to at least come and meet him once in his life...

You heaved a heavy sigh before looking towards the doorway to the living room area.

You know the concerned look Red was giving you from your peripherals as he looked over your defeated form.

"It's been... rough. It hasn't been all that easy, but... nothing ever is huh?" You look back to meet Red's gaze as he takes his elbow off the table slowly.

He searches your face with his eye lights as you give him a sad smile.

Red looked like he wanted to say something to you but was cut off by a loud crash coming from the living room that made the both of you flinch.

You quickly shot up from your seat, Red as well, as you both made your way to the living room.

"I'm okay!" Bel's muffled voice called towards you.

You approached around the other side of the couch to see Bel hanging upside down with his face planted into the floor. The end table next to the couch, knocked down next to him as he struggles to pick himself off the ground to sit back on the couch.

"Please be more careful hun... You could of been hurt." You take him by the arms and pull him back up on the couch as he gives you a grateful sharp toothy smile.

Something... that made Red stiffen a bit next to you.

"I'm okay though! Really! I just got into a major fight with Captain Ultron and he knocked me into the table with his ultra sonic boom!" He emphasizes to you before leaning over to whisper to you lowly. "But if I'm being honest, I know it was his evil pooch Gallaor that really did the sonic blast that knocked me back so hard. He just likes to pretend it was really Captain Ultron that did it to make fun of him behind his back."

"Oh really? That sounds so awful of him." 

"It is! Now we must fly away from my desert mommy queen to escape him! Before he invades our sector and sends out another sonic blast!" Bel quickly runs off to his bedroom with his action figures in tow.

You let out a small giggle as you watch him and his adorable form, run into his room and crash land onto his bed.

"It's been tough... but I've been pulling through where I could for my son. Well... as much as I can anyways." You softly address Red next to you, finishing try to answer his question from your previous conversation.

He never once took his eyes away from Bel as you both watch him play from the living room.

"he's... a real cute kid..."

"That he is."

"how... how old is he?" Sans asks you hesitantly.

"...Seven." You comment back to him with hesitation.

...

Red was... quiet next to you... But you didn't bother to look over at him to see his expression. Knowing that the gears in his head were connecting the dots.

You knew it was coming... and you don't think you'd be able to tell him straightly...

The nervousness was rolling around in your stomach like you were on a risky roller-coaster. Dread was slowly seeping into you as the seconds ticked by...

And Red didn't say anything to you... Just silently stood next to you.

His presence didn't feel all that comforting to you anymore... It was like a dark shadow falling over you.

And you felt your sins crawling up your back...

Looking at him now... would only make the pain of telling him worse.

You were scared to see how he would react to this information...

What would he even say... Or do...

What do you even say or do as this dark hole swallows the both of you up whole, but neither of you are willing to fight it anymore?

...

"seven... huh..." He mutters to himself more than to you.

You softly hummed at that to confirm his... rhetorical question... 

...

"He... can be a real handful at times when he's not behaving... He acts so much like his father... in so many ways."

Which as much as you tried to snuff it out of Bel... he could be a pretty lazy kid at times. You've caught Bel napping in random places a lot.

The middle of the floor, on the tables,... hell you've even caught him falling asleep while standing up.

And when Bel is angry... he's pretty destructive. You're thankful he's showed no signs of magical capabilities yet, but that doesn't mean that they won't come later on in his life.

You don't know what you would of done if Bel just upped and vanished into thin air in your arms as a baby.

Would of scared the hell out of you.

"does he..." Red says so gently from next to you that you barely caught it.

You took your eyes away from Bel's playing form and looked at the polished wood beneath your feet.

"tell me... who... who's his father." He asked next to you, sounding a bit agitated if his tone was anything to go by.

You could feel the tears gathering in the corner of your eyes, stinging you in an effort for them to be released.

It was the question you've been resenting for so long now. The one you've been running from for so long.

And now... it's finally time... Time to stop running and face your demon head on.

It was the moment of truth for you, on how Red was going to take this kind of news... And the long awaited answers to your questions on how he was going to react...

But... it didn't make any of this easier. Not one bit.

You were scared to hurt anyone...

"... Red I-... I..." You trailed off as a bit of your tears started to streak down your cheek uncontrollably.

You were ashamed of yourself.

Ashamed that it had to come down to this and that you couldn't of just told Red the day you found out and went from there.

It shouldn't of mattered what he or anyone else thought back then. And it shouldn't matter to you now...

You didn't want anything from Red. Not his love. His approval. His time or his money. 

You just don't want him to hurt or for Bel to be hurt by how he might react to you telling him this now of all times... Or how you didn't tell him when it first happened, if Red even cares about that.

But the fact of Red being here now, shows and proves that maybe he does care... just maybe...

Or maybe he doesn't...

"l-look at me sweetheart." You hear Red choke out next to you which made you snap your head up to him in shock.

Translucent red tears have gathered in the corners of his eye sockets as he looks down at you so gently. A genuine smile plastered on his features as he searches your face for some kind of confirmation.

And you couldn't stop the streaming of tears that came at just seeing him look at you like that... expectantly...

"R-Red i-it's... it's..." You pressed the palm of your hands into your eyes to stop the flow of tears that wouldn't stop as you tried to choke the words out that got caught in your throat.

You wanted to tell him so badly, but your voice just kept failing you and only small sobs would escape from you as you tried to force them out.

Red turned to you fully, and gripped you by the shoulders, pulling you carefully into his arms. He wrapped them so tightly around your trembling form as his skull rested on the top of your head.

"It's y-you..." You finally choked out as he shushed you.

He buried his face in your hair. And you could feel the wide smile on his face as a bit of his translucent tears started to fall onto you.

" 's okay baby. i know... y-ya don't gotta say a-anymore than that." You sob into his rib-cage as he pulls you flush against him to try and shield you from whatever pain you were feeling. 

You could feel his bones tremble softly against you as he fights to hold back whatever feelings he's feeling in some valiant effort to comfort you first.

But once you return his embrace... that was you breaking the dam on him.

He cried in your arms refusing to let go of you for an instant... and you cried in his.

You don't know how long you both stood there in each others arms like that. But once both of your trembling stopped, was when Red started emitting soft purrs from his chest.

It almost made you want to laugh because you remembered how much he use to remind you of a cat.

Always being lazy and wanted to sleep. Would emit purrs from him when he was happy and content. And would even growl when he was pissed off or felt threatened...

And he hated it when you would call him a pretty kitty just to tease him...

But you know he secretly loved it by how he would try to show you how much of a pretty kitty you were instead...

"what's his name?" He asks you so softly as he pull away slightly to look you in the eyes.

You gave him a watery smile as he goes to wipe some of your stray tears away as gently as he can with his clawed fingers.

Your body wanted to flinch away from him with his hand being so close to your face, but you found yourself slightly leaning into the warm bones of his hand on your cheek. You knew deep down... Red would never hurt you.

You were safe with Red... He always made you feel so comfortable and protected even when he wasn't trying to.

And the way he's looking down at you, with such adoration in his features... You question why you even dared to leave him all those years ago.

"Bel."

"bel?" He questioned you knowingly while raising a non-existing eyebrow at you... trying to add a bit of playfulness to this situation that you gave a small choked laugh to.

If more out of relief than anything...

All your bottles you kept bottled up over the years came crashing down on you. And Red was here to comfort you.

"Yeah... after the Belwe font. I thought it was a little clever to name him after a font like you, Paps, and Gaster." 

"... 's perfect sweetheart."

You both turn to look to where Bel is playing on the floor of his room with his toys...

You're thankful he didn't notice the emotional state you were in with Red as you quickly let go of him.

He hesitated to let you go fully, but complied as he stood so closely next to you, still taking comfort in the fact that you were still both here and touching slightly, shoulder to his elbow.

"can i go talk to him?" Red asked you cautiously.

You hummed to him and gave him a small nod, not really trusting your voice anymore to want to spill more tears again just by how... happy you felt that he asked you to go talk to Bel face to face.

Ever since Red got here, he hasn't said a word to Bel. And now you know he's getting that chance...

You walk back towards the kitchen as Red goes towards Bel's room, wanting to give them a bit of privacy without you hanging around.

Bel would just seek your comfort to much, and you want him to be comfortable with Red around him and you not present. It would give more room for Red to talk to Bel privately as well and Bel to open up to Red on whatever he wants to without feeling to intimidated by your presence.

You know you can trust Red without a doubt in your mind. And Bel... to not say to much to Red.

You... just also needed a moment to process everything that just happened.

Wetting your hands, you ran your fingers through your hair, and washed your faced to clean it of all your salty tears.

Bel would be upset if he saw you a crying mess like this, and you don't want Bel to feel threatened by Red in any way.

Seeing you crying is just going to make him weary of Red and think that Red was the cause of your tears...

...

From what it seems like... you had nothing to worry about when it came to telling Red the truth...

How accepting of it he is now or would of been back then?... You have no idea...

You both still have... a good bit to talk about.

You need to know where Red stands on all of this...

After you dry your face with a clean washcloth, you cut the facet off and lean onto the sink.

...

Now... how were you suppose to break this kind of news to Bel...

You got one major optical down... only for another mountain to climb...

He's... going to want to know why you and his dad aren't together right now and what really happened... Or why you both can't be together now...

...

He's wondered for so long on who his father is, and you've always dodged any questioning about it.

Always trying to keep Bel distracted by something else or something new to take his attention away from the subject, but now that he's getting older... Those tricks weren't going to work as much anymore.

Red's here now... and Bel needs to know. Not everything since he's to young still... But... you're going to have to help him understand with time why things are the way that they are.

You... don't care for Red to take you back into his life again. You still feel something for Red, that much you aren't going to deny to yourself, but you don't care about your personal feelings.

You only wanted them to meet... Then for Red to do whatever he pleases with that information.

If he wants to visit from time to time, fine. If he want's nothing to do with you or Bel after today, that's fine to.

Either way, this isn't about you... It's about Bel.

You throw the washcloth into the sink as you head back towards Bel's room.

...

And you're at a lost for words about the scene in front of you when you get there...

On the floor, in the middle of the room, sits Red... with Bel in his lap as he levitates one of Bel action figures in front of the both of them with his magic.

"Woah! That's so cool!" Bel fan girls to Red who chuckles slightly at how Bel has literal stars in his eyes at Red's display of magic.

You lean against the door-frame, unable to keep the adoring smile off your face as you stare at the both of them.

"heh. ya think that's cool, then yer gunna love this."

You watch Bel's red eyes go wide as Red teleports the action figure from where it was previously floating in front of them, onto the ceiling above them.

"You can teleport things!?" Bel asks disbelieving.

"not jus' things, but people n myself included."

You know Bel has always had a thing for Syfi stuff. He was always into things like outer space, astronauts, or aliens.

And he absolutely loved the stars...

Something he got from both you and Red.

So, Red is most likely making his dreams come true by all this teleporting and telekinetic stuff... You know it amazed you when Red first displayed his powers to you.

"OOOO! Can you teleport me next! And- And make me float on the ceiling to!!!" Bel was practically bouncing in his spot in Red's lap.

Red's grin stretched widely at that idea and you already knew his response to that.

"sur-!" You cut him off quickly by clearing your throat loudly from the doorway.

He looks over to your... disapproving stare at that crazy idea as small red droplets start to form on his ivory skull.

"maybe some other time kiddo... for now, me n yer mom need ta go have a chat." He sends Bel a playful wink before moving him off his lap and onto the floor.

He gets up and walks over to you.

"Okay dad. But promise we can play after?"

That made you suck in a sharp breath as you look over to Red.

He gives Bel a gentle smile. "promise. but only after we talk ok? and if 's ok with yer mom."

They both look to you expectantly...

How does?... When did?...

Red sees the look of confusion in your eyes at the way Bel just addressed him... and mouths the words 'in the kitchen' to you. Taking that maybe he'll tell you during the little... chat the both of you have.

"Of course." You say to them as Bel hoots out a small cheer before going back to his action figures.

Red places a hand on the center of your back and ushers you away from Bel and into the kitchen, out of Bel's shot of hearing.

You take your spot again at the dining table, but this time, Red pulls a chair over to sit closely next to you.

You think you already know where this talk is going to go, and you quickly want to get this in before Red get's any wrong ideas.

"I know you probably want answers on why I didn't tell you anything up until now." You stare down at your hands in your lap as he places his hand over yours.

"no i don't."

You were going to pull your hands out from under his but freeze to look up at him at his dead serious tone.

His eye lights shrink in his sockets as they wander your face.

"i don't give a damn bout why ya left n decided not to tell me... i get it."

What???....

There is no way he picked up on all of that and the reason why you left just by being here for only a few minutes...

"i heard the rumors when we were... ya know." He gestures between the both of you, and you knew what he meant...

Back when you were both a couple...

"i was tryin' so hard to show ya that none of them were true in the slightest... n i know ya wanted to believe me on it but couldn't... ya ran from me because ya were scared to how i would react... didn't ya?" His grip on your hands tightened a little around you. Not to hurt you, but to provide some type of comfort to you, and to ground him a little.

"I did." You say confirming everything he picked up on. "I didn't know how you would react to that kind of news and I was scared. I was to young and still in school. I didn't know what I was doing... It's not like we were even dating that long to even consider a kid at the time. We weren't stable, had a stable job yet, or even really talked about any kind of future together."

You shook your head to shake away the crushing feelings that were coming over you with those thoughts.

"We were just... dating." And that's how you looked at it.

Never once did you talk about kids while dating,... or marriage, or spending forever together.

He just... wanted you... and you wanted him. 

"but i wanted to make ya my future (y/n)." He reaches into his pocket with one of his hands and pulls out a small black box, setting it gently in front of you. "i loved ya sweetheart. more than anythin'. n i know i didn't talk to ya bout a future together because i was waitin' for tha right time to do so."

He opened the small box on the diamond ring on the inside of it.

"i kept this all this time, n every time i looked at it, it reminded me of ya." 

And the tears started pricking in the corner of your eyes again uncontrollably as you stared down in disbelief of this gorgeous ring.

"i was goin' to wait till after we both graduated or hell even do it in tha middle of the ceremony n tell ya all the things that i've been thinkin' on for awhile now... but then ya jus'... vanished..."

He pulls the small ring out of the box and leads your hand up to it with his other hand, placing the ring in the palm of your hands.

"i... looked everywhere for ya. tryin' to figure out where tha hell ya went or if somethin' bad happened to ya. hell, all of us turned the town upside down lookin' for ya."

You placed a hand over your mouth in horror as he closes the ring into the palm of your hands.

...

What have you done...

...

You messed up... everything.

All because of your fears... Your insecurities.

You messed up not only your happiness... But Red's happiness to...

" 'm not dumb dollface. i know after all this time,... things have changed, feelins' do to... but believe me, jus' this once when i tell ya that my feelins' haven't changed for ya."

You took your gaze away from your joined hands as he stares at you seriously.

Not an ounce of him joking in his tone.

"That's... impossible." You say removing your hands from your mouth as he stares down at your quivering lips. "It's been over seven years Sans!"

You don't want to be toyed with right now... and you know that's impossible. He knows when you use his real name over his nickname, how dead serious you were.

Feelings do change over time, and his feelings should of been long gone for you.

You know most of your feelings for him were. You killed them and buried them in the backyard while only keeping a piece of it alive... That being Bel.

But now he's back there, shoveling all those feelings back up by hand if he has to.

"ya think that matters to me? three years, seven years, twenty years, it doesn't make a fuckin' difference ta me."

You glare at him and he challenges you back with how serious he is about that.

"i love ya (y/n). n i don't give a damn if ya love me back or not. but jus'... please... let me be here for ya... n for bel to. i don't want ya ta have ta feel like ya need ta run from me anymore. don't shut me out anymore doll."

"How can you still love me Sans? I ran from you. Took Bel away from you. Took whatever future we had together and crushed it." You yanked your hand away from his and slammed the ring down on the glass table.

It cracked a little under the force of the ring hitting it.

"There is nothing to love from me!" You yelled at him.

"did ya do it intentionally to hurt me or to destroy any future we may of had together? if ya tell me that's really the truth, then i'll leave outta both of yer lives n won't come back." He picks up the ring again from the table as you cradle your head in your hands.

He puts the ring back into the box and stuffs it back into his jacket pocket.

"but i know 's not true. ya didn't know bout any of this. n it wasn't yer fault sweetheart." He spoke so sweetly to you as he removed your hands from your head and placed a finger under your chin, tilting your head to meet his gaze once more.

"yer my soulmate (y/n). n i know i should of told ya this the moment i met ya, but just like ya, i was scared ta. i know ya don't know what that means but to us monsters, it means everythin'. yer soul was made for me. n mine for ya..." He brushes some of the hair out of your face as you stare disbelieving up at him.

"That's just a silly term we use to dignify the person who we think we belong with-." He places his clawed thumb on your lips to silence you after giving you a gentle smile.

"no, for us 's somethin' that's a real thing. a monster's soulmate only comes 'round only once in a life time. some never meet their soulmates while others get lucky n do. we know instantly because we are so in-tuned with our souls more than what ya humans are. n mine instantly pinged with yers tha moment i saw ya."

That part you knew.

Monsters and their souls were a big thing. It was like they worshiped and treated their souls as the temple to their whole being.

It's what started a lot of religious conflict with the monsters until they proved that souls were indeed a real physical thing. Not just some religious bullshit brought about by different people.

"after that... i tried so hard ta get ya ta notice me. n once i finally got ya, i wasn't goin' to let ya go."

He gently brush your bottom lip with his claw as he looked between your eyes and your lips.

" 'm not askin' ya to love me sweetheart. i can work towards that again over time... but please jus' let me be here for the both of ya... be tha father to bel that i should of been all those years ago."

You... weren't going to deny him his rights to see or be around Bel.

As far as your feelings go... You don't know how to feel about all this.

At your nod, he lets you go.

"Bel is your son. I'm not going to keep you away from him if you want to see him, and Bel is okay with that. As far as we go-."

"so how much do ya want?" He cuts you off while he leans back in his chair while eyeing you with one eye open and the other one closed. He folds his arms on the back of his head as he smiles gleefully down at you.

"W-...What?"

"how much do ya want?" He reaches into his other jacket pocket and pulls out a wad of cash...

"No no no! This isn't-."

" 'm thinkin'... thirty? no. fifty grand?"

Your eyes go wide as he starts counting the money in his hands.

"What?! No!-"

"no. yer right, yer right. a hundred would be waaaay more acceptable." He ties all of it off in a rubber band and places it in front of you.

"Red this isn't what I-!" You try to hand the money back to him but he just teleports away from you, into the chair across from you.

"i'll have ta pull more out to give to ya later when i go by tha bank. hope that will cover things for now tho."

"Will you just listen to me!" You yell at him frustrated as he gives you a playful smile.

You wanted so bad to punch him in the teeth.

"always. was on yer mind doll?"

You threw the money at his... stupid smiley face which he caught easily in mid air.

"I don't care about your money Red! I don't want it!"

"well i don't give a damn." He places it back in front of you and rests his head in his hand while eyeing you with a playfully gleam in his eyes. "take it. to make up for me not bein' there when i should of n providin' for tha both of ya."

"Red that wasn't your fault!... It was mine!..."

"it wasn't either of our faults." He waves you off gently. "but still, i wanna do somethin' for the both of ya, n this is just a small payment to help out where i should of helped out a long time ago. bel's my responsibly to ya know. n i know rasin' a kid on yer own wasn't cheap."

He... had you beat there. Bel wasn't easy to afford for.

You never got to buy the things you wanted with the money you made because you were always concerned about providing for what Bel needed first.

"Mommy?" Bel comes into the room and walks over to you. "I heard... yelling..."

You pat him on the head as he gives you a concerned look. You gave him a soft reassuring smile.

He was worried about you when you got a little upset with Red...

You forget that sometimes... Bel is always listening, and yelling at Red isn't going to help him establish some kind of bond with him.

"mommy's jus' refusin' daddy's help n bein' a big meanie about it." He pouts towards Bel to which Bel looks at you accusingly with his hands on his hips.

"That's not nice! It's always good to accept help when people offer it to you! Isn't that what you always told me?"

...

Red is so getting punched in the teeth later...

Your eyebrow twitched as you held your smile down at Bel... knowing the devilish grin Red was giving you from across the table to just try and refuse his help now.

"That's right..." You say through gritted teeth as you as Bel walks over to climb into Red's lap.

... You're honestly still curious of what the hell he told Bel to get him to grow on him that quickly to just... hop in his lap...

Red was beaming at the small act and... you felt your heart swell at looking at how happy the both of them were...

And then you felt like you were.... forgetting something...

Something... important?

Well... You certainly remembered what that something was when the front door slammed open out of no where and you quickly looked to the clock overhead.

...

Shit!...

Red ported over next to you with Bel as the panic was starting to set in.

You haven't started dinner yet... And you haven't finished cleaning either!

Fuck he's not going to be happy about that!

Bel was the first to notice you panicking and quickly climbed into your lap and clung to your torso, Red subconsciously letting him go to you as he glared at the doorway.

"Shit..." you muttered under your breath. That made Red look over to you curiously.

"woah sweetheart... was-."

"(Y/n)!" You hear Harry's voice call you from the doorway. "What the fuck have you been doing all day?! Why hasn't the floors been-!"

Harry rounds the corner with a pissed off look on his face that quickly turns to shock once he lays eyes on Red.

"Who the fuck are you?!"

"i can ask ya the same thing."

Shit you weren't watching the time!

And Red has been over here a lot longer than expected! You thought it's only been 30 minutes tops but no! He's been here for 4 hours now!

Shitshitshit!

You quickly remove Bel from your torso and walked in front of Red to approach Harry gently, Bel trying to reach out for you from behind you.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't realize you would be home so-."

"Did I say you could speak to me whore?!" He glares down at you accusingly, as if he just caught you cheating on him with another guy...

"I-I uh... I can explain! Please." Your voice sounded so small and meek compared to Harry's as you try to keep your voice calm to him.

Angering him further... wouldn't be good for you... or for Bel.

You hated appearing weak... But Harry was your only reliable source of income for Bel. So you did as you were told and toughed it out. Even though you knew you could take Harry on if need be.

But you couldn't risk getting kicked out by him.

...

All for Bel.

"Shut the fuck up! Do I need to keep showing you what happens when you don't know how to fucking listen and follow simple orders?! You live under my roof, you follow my fucking rules!"

He raises his hand to you and you knew what was coming.

"Mommy!" You hear Bel call from behind you and you brace yourself for what was coming, shutting your eyes tightly as if it was going to lessen the pain any...

...

But it never came.

Instead you opened your eyes hesitantly... slightly afraid the singing pain will catch you in the eye... again... But you were met with the sight of Red standing beside you with his claws dug deep into Harry's arm as he held his arm by the wrist mid air.

"ya got some nerve... treating n talkin' her like that."

"This is no fucking concern of yours monster! You do best to leave before I-."

A sickening crack came from Harry's arm as Red easily broke it like a toothpick between two fingers.

And just like that, before Harry could even scream from the pain of his wrist being crushed in Red hands, Red swatted him away with the flick of his wrist, and Harry crashes into the wall behind him.

Red ports in front of him and grabs him by the throat, pinning him against the wall.

"actually. 's my concern. ya talkin' to her like that in front of me n our son... n also"

He slams his hand into the wall next to Harry's head, leaving a huge dent in the wall. 

" **raisin' yer fuckin' hands like that to my girl.** " A feral rumble ripped from Red's chest as his tone grew dark.

Bel runs over to your leg and clings to you trying to shield his face away.

You can tell he's scared just by the way he's trying to block out his hearing as well as trying to keep you from intervening by pulling you away into the other room.

"Red please stop!"

" **not a fuckin' chance sweetheart**."

"Please! Think about Bel!" You pleaded with him which that got his fist to freeze mid air from implanting it into Harry's skull.

Red was pissed, if the rise of static in the air was anything to go by.

You know that static feeling better than anyone to know that Red's magic was about to go on a rampage around him.

And you know Red can be destructive if that were to happen.

Not only that... you don't want Bel to have to witness any of this.

He's just a kid...

"take bel into his room... i think me n this guy need ta have a little... **chat**."

"Please Sans, you don't understand-." You approach Red in the hallway as Bel clings tighter to you, if not trying to pull you away from the both of them.

Red is fucking this up for you!

What are you going to do if Harry kicks you out, and you're left on your own again!

You can't let that happen, and Red beating the hell out of Harry was not the answer to this!

"i think i understand plenty."

"You fucking whore (Y/n)! I knew I should of never-."

" **q u i e t**." Red squeezed tighter around Harry's neck to silence him as he scratches at Red's hands to allow airflow back into his throat. "tha adults are talkin'."

He was chocking and staring to turn a soft shade of purple at how hard he was squeezing the life out of his neck with only one of his clawed phalanges.

Red's face was calm but his eye lights were non existing in his skull... like a dark black void.

"Please stop Red." You pleaded with him again.

You felt the tears falling from your eyes before you could even think to catch them.

You didn't want anyone to get hurt, or for Bel to see Red like this.

You wanted to raise Bel to be kind to others and seeing stuff like this wasn't going to help. "Please... stop. I don't want Bel to have to see this."

"ya don't want him to see this? but 's okay for him to see his mother get hit on like she's a punchin' bag?" He turns his head and meets your gaze head on with his eyeless sockets.

But they quickly blink back in when he notices the fresh new tears streaming down your cheeks.

You were... so tired of people not wanting to listen to you.

You dealt with it for a long time with Harry... And now Red isn't listening to you either.

"Is this the kind of example you want to set for Bel?! To solve everything with violence?!"

"Please... don't fight..." Bel tugs on both yours and Red's sleeve. "We're finally back together again... and I don't want you to fight and split up again..."

You stare down at Bel's watery eyes as he's also on the verge of tears...

And you freeze inside...

Bel isn't worried about Harry or what Red is doing to Harry... He's worried about you and Red fighting and him not being able to be some sort of dysfunctional family together...

"no one's splittin' up n goin' anywhere kiddo." Red speaks gently down to Bel.

He lets Harry go, who drops to his hands and knees gasping for air, when he realizes he's about to chock him to death.

He grabs Harry by the collar of his shirt and gives him a wider than normal smile. 

" **get out**." He throws Harry down the hall and out the front door, using his magic to slam it shut once his body is outside.

He quickly locks the door while glaring daggers at it like he wants to blast the door off it's hinges.

Harry bangs on the door while cursing at you and Red saying how you needed to pack all your shit and get the hell out of his house.

...

It was the last thing you heard anyways before his voice was cut off mid ways...

Like he just vanished from the doorstep.

...

You glare at the floor below you.

Fist clutched tightly next to you.

For so long you've endured everything Harry threw at you.

For so long you've done everything all on your own.

Cared only about Bel and his safety and well being.

And now that Harry was officially kicking you out...

...

You had no where to go... and you were doing it all on your own again...

Red placed a hand on your shoulder which you flinched away from and fixed him with a glare.

"Are you satisfied now!?"

"what are ya-?"

"I had a good thing going only for it to be all fucked up?! Sure it wasn't the best but I was doing my best to provide Bel with a good life even though it meant sacrificing my own happiness for it!" You dug your fingers in your hair frustrated. As you openly cried out to a confused and shocked Red.

"I had to do it all on my own! I worked hard on my own to provide for our son, only for it to all go down the drain once again! Harry was a dick but he provided for everything for Bel! And now I have nothing again!"

"sweetheart-."

"YOU WOULDN'T FUCKING GET IT!" You screamed at him while collapsing to the floor. Your sobs taking over you full force as you hugged yourself tightly.

Harry provided all the money you needed for you and Bel... 

Sans wouldn't understand!

He doesn't know what it's like to work day in and day out to provide for your son. To make sure he's fed, clothed, and kept safe!

Even with Harry, you worked tirelessly just to keep him happy so he didn't lash out on Bel or you as often.

All that hard work... only to be knocked down to ground zero again...

And you were so tired of fighting and clawing your way to make something good out of something terrible... only for it to blow up in your face again.

...

Red pulled you into his embrace as he sat on the floor with you.

You fought against him... but he refused to let you go.

No matter how hard you tried shoving against him, he wouldn't budge. He was like trying to push away a brick wall.

"You wouldn't understand! Y-you wouldn't u-understand...."

"shhh 's okay dollface." He petted your hair gently while he cradled you tightly against him. "yer not doin' it on your own anymore. 'm here."

He gently cooed to you and you stopped fighting against him, seeing that he wasn't going to let you go no matter how hard you fought. You were just tiring yourself out at this point.

All the tears you shed today... All the emotional shit you've been dealing with.

You were just... So tired.

"that's it sweetheart... jus' breathe. everythin' is goin' ta be fine."

You were having a mental break down... and the only thing that snapped you out of it was when Red opened his arms up a small bit, and Bel squeezed himself between the both of you and clung to you.

"Please Mommy, it's going to be okay. You don't have to cry or be upset with dad." You wrapped your arms around Bel tightly as Red held the both of you to him.

"I-I'm so sorry." You stuttered out as Red buried his face in your hair.

"don't apologize. ya got nothin' to be sorry for."

"It's all my fault."

" 's not."

"I messed everything up."

"no, ya didn't."

"I'm... alone again."

"yer not."

Red pulls his face away from your hair and presses his forehead against yours.

"you'll never be alone again. i won't let it happen."

He places a hand on your cheek and gently rubs his thumb back and forth on your skin.

"i lost ya once. 'm not lettin' it happen again."

"How is that suppose to fix anyth-."

He cut you off by pulling your face to him and pressing his teeth to your lips.

Red places his hand on the back of your head to keep you there and to keep you from pulling away from him just yet.

His kiss was deep and passionate... like it's been a lifetime since he's last kissed anyone.

He tilts your head a bit for him to get a better angle as his hand on the back of your head digs deeply into your hair.

Once he's slightly satisfied, he pulls away from you gently and pressed his forehead back to yours again.

"come home with me." He softly mutters to you.

"H-Home?"

"yes... home... both of ya. 'm not leavin' here without tha both of you."

...

"i don't care how long it takes. this was what i wanted tha moment i got that letter from ya. i wasn't goin' back without ya. and now that goes for bel to."

...

What other choice do you have now...

It's to... difficult to try and rebuild a life for you and Bel once again... To try and do that on your own...

But if any stars can hear your prayers right now... Please... Let this be the last time you have to accept the offer of someone like this... And for it to work out with Bel...

Please let this last time... be with Red.

"Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT YOU SOUL SLAPPERS!
> 
> ...
> 
> Wait those are the people in my other book...
> 
> ...
> 
> What the fuck do I call you guys then!!!
> 
> Guess we'll have to figure it out eventually...
> 
> But ANYWAYS! If you are new to this series and don't quiet get the characters or what the hells going on with them, I suggest you check out the original story 'When The Ashes Settle' to get a clear view if you have become a fan of this work!
> 
> I work tirelessly to create decent content for all my lovely readers and will continue to keep doing so until I run out of ideas and stories!
> 
> But Thank You so much for reading along with us if this is only going to be the one story by me that you read!
> 
> *Author bows to you and waves*


	2. Reader! Oh Reader! Wherefore art thou Reader!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans POV:  
> That's all this chapter is, is the first Chapter but Red's POV instead.
> 
> If you haven't read the first chapter...
> 
> GET YO ASS BACK TO THE FIRST CHAPTER AND READ IT FIRST!  
> NO SCREEN CHEATING ON THIS CHAPTER!  
> GO READ YOUR POV FIRST BEFORE THIS!  
> THIS CHAPTER CAN WAIT TILL YOUR DONE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit that was intense!
> 
> But you guys know me already!
> 
> I HAS TO DO A RED'S POV TO, WITH THIS ONE-SHOT!
> 
> IF I'M BEING HONEST WITH YOU GUYS THOUGH!
> 
> I just fucking winged that whole first chapter LMAO! XD
> 
> AS ALWAYS!
> 
> Enjoy :)

Where.... did he go wrong...

...

Why did things have to end up like this...

...

Things... were going so good for him.

He had everything he would ever need or want at his fingertips.

He was stable, and comfortable with how things were going in his life... Finally being on the surface... Everyone safe and living happily ever after like some fucked up ending to a fairy tale. 

And the girl of his dreams in the palm of his hands...

His... soulmate.

....

The only girl he's ever given a damn about.

And she just... vanished... out of thin fucking air.

...

Where the hell did you go.

...

He remembers the day like it was fucking yesterday...

You had both just gotten out of school for the day. And he needed to ditch you to go and... take care of something important.

Something he's been thinking about doing for awhile now...

He should of thought it was odd how you complied so easily with that... or didn't question him about what he was doing or where he was going... 

You just kind of shrugged it off and went along with whatever bullshit story he was spinning you... He could tell that you knew he was lying to you...

But you didn't say anything about it or even tried confronting him. And he told himself he'd make sure to make it up to you later. 

He... should of saw how much you were starting to avoid him more, and tried distancing yourself from him.

After the night the both of you had sex for the first time,... you started... changing... Like you didn't really want to be around him anymore, or was he just over-analyzing that?

...

_But fuck was it the best damn sex he's ever had in his life though!_

And he really didn't mean to try to pressure you into it... He tried holding it back for as long as he could, knowing that maybe you weren't ready for something like that with him just yet...

But fuck, you've both been seeing each other for over 2 years now, and not once did you seem interested in him sexually.

But he was going to try his damnedest to make you want to fuck him.

He knew he could show you pleasure like you've never had before and stars did he so badly want to just...

Take you...

His hand wasn't helping him anymore, and he went SO long without sex for you.

...

Not like he could really get it up for anyone else but you anyways...

So when you came to him that night... offering yourself to him, like hell was he going to turn you away. Even though every bone in his body was telling him something was wrong... and to wait.

You're not just going to come to him, after months of him trying to get you to have sex with him, and just tell him to take you like that.

... But he couldn't resit it. 

Your body was just something he fucking **desired**.

And all his logical thoughts about the situation were drowned out and flew out the fucking window the moment you climbed in his lap...

... 

But then he got to thinking, after everything was said and done that... maybe you didn't want to do that kind of thing with him because you guys were just dating and had no real commitment to each other.

Maybe that's what he needed in order for you to feel more comfortable with it... And it's not like he's really sat down and talked to you about you being his soulmate and how he wants to spend the rest of his life with you...

Which was his fault, but he was going to make it up to you.

And to show you that, yes, he wanted something real with you. Not that what you didn't have going already wasn't real enough, but it wasn't... permanent. Not like he wanted anyways.

Sure he could claim you and soul bond with you to make it permanent by monsters stand points, but he wanted to do your human traditions for you as well.

Make you more than just his girlfriend by human stand points.

...

He went to the store after a few weeks and decided to pick out a ring for you...

He got to talking to humans and researched A LOT on your marriage traditions. No matter what, he was going to make sure he didn't fuck this up.

All he wanted was to make you happy... And for you to be happy with him. 

It took hours and he wanted to get it done as quickly as he could so he could go and spend some time with you.

Studying for the upcoming finals has been taking a lot of your time away from the both of you, but he needed to be patient because soon it would all be over.

You'd both be graduating together and then he'd officially make you his.

It took so long since well... The stupid fucking bitch wouldn't just hurry the fuck up and show him the best damn ring they had in the store!

He didn't care how much it costed, but they wanted proof that he could even afford that much money for the best ring they had to offer, to which he slammed all the cash he had on him down on the glass counter to prove a point that, yes, he can afford anything in this fucking store that he wanted.

But he wanted the best... only for you.

Once they were satisfied with the amount that he showed them, they took him back to the vaults to reveal the best diamond ring they had in store.

And it was perfect...

The hassle he went through with fighting with these people was completely worth it...

And he knows it would look damn good on you.

It was going to be a symbol of his love for you, and just seeing you wear it, was going to prove that you are the only thing to him that is priceless, and could never in a million years replace you.

Money was only an object in his life... But you were something special to him. 

After he payed for the ring, he quickly ported back to his house to tuck it away somewhere for later.

He wants to do this soon... But not yet.

First... He needs to think about what he was going to say to you, and how he was going to do this...

Once satisfied with the hiding place, he ported over to your doorstep to finally try and spend some quality time with you.

All your friends were off getting ready for a Mettaton concert, which you were invited to but you turned them down... But he knows you're not one for large crowds of people. Hell he even had to stop Boss from trying to come over here and dragging you to it.

But he knows you really didn't want to go, so he opted to stay with you today after he got done with his shopping.

Which... you didn't really comment on.

...

You were always so timid when it came to those kinds of things. Being around a bunch of people you didn't know, you always tended to avoid large crowds or being around to many people in general.

That's what made you so hard for him to pursue whenever he first found out that you were his soulmate... The first time he ever saw you...

Stars...

You were so beautiful...

The best looking girl in the whole school, even if you tried denying it so many times because of your small insecurities about yourself.

But that just made you so different to him, and that much more desirable in his eyes. That you weren't like the rest of the girls that had to much confidence and just flocked to him like desperate birds looking for crumbs.

You kept your distance and stayed only to yourself...

You never talked to anyone or really involved yourself with anything either.

He didn't know if you were just shy or just didn't like a lot of people, but you were quiet... and always had your nose stuck in a book.

...

How badly he wanted to approach you and just... talk to you. 

Know who you are or even your name.

Every time he saw you... walking around the halls going from one class to the next, dodging the waves of people expertly while reading the book in your hands,... his soul just... swelled.

Like he could just watch you all day like this on replay...

Just... so fucking gorgeous.

He only learned your name by asking around discreetly about you once he got a little to impatient with himself.

After that... he tried everything to get you to notice him.

Being a loud goofball?... Yeah, didn't work... He just made himself look stupid...

Having others go up to you to talk about him around you?... Didn't work either... You just ignored them and went on your merry way...

Dating the second hottest girl in the damn school so they were what everyone was talking about? You didn't even spare him a second glance...

Why couldn't he of just been a normal person and approach you like any regular person would?... Well he tried doing that, but opted out of it when he realized he didn't even know what the hell he'd even say to you.

Or if you would even talk to him at all...

You didn't really talk to anyone so it's not like you would just start talking to him if he did approach you...

But without you being much of a talker... he never got to hear that sweet voice of yours and what you sounded like...

Even in the classes you had together, you never spoke to anyone, just kept your head down and did what you had to do.

He remembers that one time while sitting in that boring chemistry class, the two of you locked eyes... just for a small instant before you quickly looked away from him again...

You had caught him staring at you and probably felt his gaze on you...

...

Fuck was it soul stopping to him that you actually looked at him directly like that. Even if it was only for a split second, but the fact that you looked at him and noticed him a small bit sent him over the fucking moon.

But it was pathetic of him that he couldn't just, fucking approach you! That small things like this were affecting his emotions so greatly...

Like... What the hell would he feel if you ever actually became a real couple!? Or you actually talked to him?! He might have a soul attack!

But fuck if he didn't fantasize actually being with you... And what it would be like.

Or just... what your voice sounded like.

Was it deep like his? Or was it soft and timid? Or was it a strong and loud voice?...

He didn't know. But really wanted to find out.

So that day when he got the call that his brother was in the hospital, he was pissed and expecting the worse.

He was wondering what the hell kind of trouble Boss got into this time that he would have to try and bail him out of.

He was giving everyone in hospital hell because no one was giving him a straight fucking answer to what the hell happened to his brother or where the fuck he was.

But once he found the room and walked into it to see you in there with his brother, all his thoughts came to a freezing halt...

And then you spoke to him...

...

And he knew from that moment, he wanted to hear your voice everyday.

It was so soft and sweet to his non-existing ears... Like small beautiful bells chiming.

You explained to him frantically what happened... looking so nervous and intimidated by him...

... Why were you so nervous?

...

Probably because he's frozen in his pissed off face from the shock of you talking to him and he needs to cut this shit out beforehescaresyouaway!

...

But after hearing you speak to him for the first time, he wanted to just... talk the night away with you.

And Boss seemed to take a real shine to you after you both told him the story of how you beat the hell out of the guys that were ganging up on Boss.

Which he plans on beating the hell out of later for putting his brother in the hospital and for your precious hands having to touch their disgusting faces!

...

But after that night...

He was going to stop running and actually talk to you face to face instead of beating himself up over why he hasn't yet.

Everyday he approached you at school, either to make a stupid pun, which you found kind of funny how he would pop up out of thin air just to make a stupid joke about something, or to just talk to you about anything in general.

It became easier to when Boss kind of... forced you to be his friend.

Yeah, you didn't really have a choice there... But Red wasn't complaining, because that means he got to talk to you more and even hang out with you when you were around Paps.

But... he wasn't to happy about the fact of Paps wanting to date you at one point. He was SO relieved when Paps... 'accepted your confession' but refused it all in the span of 3 minutes...

It was so fucking cute how confused you were about the whole situation, but he did this same shit with the kiddo to back in the underground to befriend them, so he shouldn't of been to worried about it.

After that, they decided to bring you into their group of friends, which slightly intimidated you at first, but once you opened up to them, and you became... closer to them that what he was expecting honestly...

But it made him happy that they took to you as if you were always one of their old friends and you took a real liking to all of them.

Hell even Tori took a huge liking to you and practically took you in as one of her own.

You and the kiddo became as close as siblings and Paps and Undyne became your number one friends.

Hell even fucking Gaster liked you!

And that was saying a lot about that fucking prick!

Gaster didn't particularly like anything... But from some reason you... fascinated him?

Probably because of the whole soulmate bullshit with you and Red but still.

You became such good friends with everyone... And they all loved you...

And so did Red... but... more than just your friend. 

So, then the day came that he finally confronted you about his feelings. He was afraid you would flat out reject him and not want anything to do with him anymore.

He was terrified to how you would react, but if he kept playing the friend card to you, that's all you were ever going to see him as.

And he didn't want that.

So he sucked it up and confessed his true feelings for you.

...

But instead of rejecting him or even thinking about his offer to you. You accepted his confession right on the spot.

...

And he just wanted to fucking kiss you in that moment. Which he didn't think about.

He did it right then and there with no regrets on doing it either.

And everything was amazing again in his life. Everyday he tried showing you how much you mean to him by taking you on dates, buying you anything that really caught your eyes in a store (even though you protested a lot about it but he didn't care), and made sure to give you so much of his time and attention.

He made sure everyone knew you were his and only his. Anyone who tired approaching you in a flirty manor, would end up on the floor at his feet. He's lost count of how many times he had to punch someones face in because they tried flirting with you or started undressing you with their eyes... And he didn't like it one fucking bit.

Sure he was possessive over you... And a bit over protective only because he didn't want anyone trying to steal you away from him. And yes, he knows you could defend yourself easily, something he found quiet sexy about you, but why do it when he was there to do it for you?... And it felt good to show off a bit of his strength to you.

For you to see that no one would be able to protect you better than what he could.

He loved when you got frustrated with him because of him protecting you, and you would just puff up like a cute little kitten.

He couldn't help but to kiss you, even though you were fuming pissed at him.

But it was just so fucking adorable to him. In every way.

Everything about you was just so adorable... And he loved all of you.

You made him happy and he tired his damnedest to make you happy to.

And he didn't want this to change between the both of you. Ever.

...

So when he went to knock on your door... he wasn't expecting it to be slightly open already.

It sent a bit of panic coursing through his bones.

He walked in and called out for you... But you didn't answer.

One look around the room said everything was fine, nothing was out of place or broken... And the door wasn't broken into either, so maybe you forgot to close it all the way? Something he would have to give a stern talking to you later about... Anyone could easily walk into your place like this...

But the place was... so quiet.

Why didn't you answer him when he called out to you?

Maybe you didn't respond because you went to take a nap or something?

Finals were taking a huge beating on you so maybe you're trying to catch up on some extra sleep...

And hell, he might have to go join you to. He'd love a nap about now... Especially if he's napping with you in his arms.

So when he went to your bedroom and saw most of your clothes and other things gone... He knew something was wrong. Especially since you weren't in your bed either, where he was hoping you would be.

...

He called your phone to see if maybe you went out somewhere... And a loud ringing came from under your bed.

One look told him all he needed to know. Your phone was here... But you weren't.

... You didn't go anywhere without your phone on you. He... requested that you didn't, that way he would always know where you were at...

...

And the horror started setting in that maybe something happened to you...

...

He searched the place, turned it upside down and when he found nothing, he searched the whole town for you. Ported everywhere that he could think of. But you were no where to be found.

No one had seen you since you both left from school earlier today, and they had no way of getting in contact with you either since he had your phone.

You just... vanished.

...

But that didn't stop him from looking.

He was pissed... But he could deal with his emotions after he found you. And figured out what the hell happened to you and why you just left...

Everyday he looked for you.

He didn't give a damn about graduation or anything, finding you was all that mattered to him.

It took a few days to piece everything together that you weren't kidnapped and that you left of your own free will... But why?

You left no note... no reason to leave... or no paper-trail for him to follow to give any hints as to why you did.

He interrogated so many people who claimed to have seen you or anyone who might of held a grudge against you.

Even when Paps and Undyne joined the police force after graduation, they both looked for you since the cops weren't putting out a missing persons report on you since you were of age and evidence showed that you left of your own free will. 

But it didn't stop any of them. They both kept an eye out for any word of you or where you could of gone throughout the years. And with them having access to the system now... it made the search for you a bit easier...

Because once they got a hit on you, they'd be able to go to you instantly.

But it wasn't enough... The searches kept leading to dead ends.

Alphys and Gaster looked for you as well using any hacking methods they knew, to hack into CCTV camera's... 

They both came up empty handed...

The kiddo even tried looking as far as their powers as ambassador would stretch... but they came up empty handed to.

Everyone looked... and looked... but found nothing... not a trace of you anywhere...

...

Being without you was starting to hit him hard in his soul...

It was taking a toll on him knowing that he had his soulmate... And she just vanished from his life without any reason to or cause...

What reason would you have to leave him anyways?

Was he not good enough to you?... Was he to possessive over you?... Did you finally have enough of him?...

He... didn't understand. What did he do so wrong for you to leave?

Red started blaming himself more and more telling himself that he should of told you how he really felt.

He cursed the universe and all it was worth for taking you away from him.

...

Years passed... and they got no word from you... or where you went.

Red got lazier... He didn't have the energy to do anything anymore, or care to do anything anymore.

And it was starting to concern everyone else. 

But no matter what happened, that didn't stop them from looking. They were all determined to find you... and bring you back home.

You were their friend... and his mate.

And once he found you again...

He wasn't going to let you go.

He blamed himself for the longest time...

Hell he even regrets going out to buy that stupid fucking ring for you... That maybe if he would of just walked you home and stayed with you that day, that maybe none of this would of ever happened.

Red didn't need to go off to buy that ring just yet... He could of waited on it.

But he didn't and now you were gone... all because he didn't open up to you more, told you how much he loved you and how he wanted to spend forever with you.

For you to be his and only his...

...

Seven years flew by... and finally... FINALLY they got news of you!

Boss was so fucking thrilled when he got the package from you in the mail.

Granted he had to call Red about it since he kind of kicked him out of the house to go and find his own place.

Which wasn't a big deal to him. He was looking into buying his own place anyways to get away from Boss and all his nagging.

He remembers how his brother was screeching over the phone at him to come over immediately.

Red didn't know what the fuck it was about that got him so hyped up but decided to play a small prank on his brother by teleporting behind him while still on the phone with him as a sort of pay back for blowing out his eardrums with all his damn yelling.

He scared the fuck out of Boss and he loved every second of it..., well before Boss brushed it off and fucking smiled at him triumphantly. Now that kind of scared Red...

Paps slammed the packaged enveloped down on the kitchen table in front of him and gestured for him to take it.

He was... skeptical of it at first but what caught his attention was your name on the envelope written in a pretty cursive handwriting.

Your handwriting...

...

He wanted to cry tears of joy right then and there just by looking at the fucking package with your name on it... address to him.

"WELL! FUCKING OPEN IT ALREADY!" Boss tapped his foot impatiently as Red tore into the package. "NOT LIKE THAT YOU FUCK WIT! YOU'LL DAMAGE WHAT'S INSIDE!"

Boss snatched the package from him, which kind of pissed him off, and opened it carefully, dumping the contents out on the table in front of them.

Two plane tickets... along with a letter...

Boss hands him the letter while he looks over the package and the tickets.

He could feel his soul pounding in his rib cage as he opens the letter up carefully.

Your beautiful handwriting is what greets him again...

And his soul stopped...

_**Dear Red,** _

_**I hope this letter finds you well. Well, that is, if you even receive this letter since it's being sent to the old address that you use to reside at... But if you have received it, then I would like you to know that there are some things I wish to discuss with you. In person that is. I don't expect you to accept my offer to come and talk to me at all, but if you choose to, I'm giving both you and Paps the option to come by for a visit whenever you would like... Inside the package I sent you, should be tickets for the both of you along with this letter. The tickets are only valid for a certain amount of time so I don't know if I'd be able to send you another one... But I stress this to you that this is completely optional. You do not have to come. But if you do, I'll be waiting for you in England, at the return address that is printed on the front of the package.** _

_**I hope to see you there. If you decided to come.** _

_**Yours Sincerely,** _

_**(Y/n).**_

...

"Are You... Fucking Crying?!"

...

" 'm leavin'. now." He walks over to the table to snatch one of the tickets but Boss gets to them quicker.

"LEAVING???" He questions Red before fixing him with a scowl.

"yes! 'm bringin' my girl home. now give me tha fuckin' ticket! now!"

"Sans... You Know You Can't Just Leave Right Now."

"i don't give a shit!" Boss holds it over his head, using his high difference to his advantage when Red tries to make a few failed attempts at grabbing them.

He know's what Boss is talking about... But you're more important to him right now.

"YOU CAN'T FUCKING LEAVE YET SO STOP FUCKING TRYING!" Boss in cases both of the tickets in a bone cage using his magic. "(Y/N) IS IN A DIFFERENT COUNTRY RIGHT NOW AND YOU NEED PERMISSION FROM KING ASGORE ALONG WITH PASSPORTS TO EVEN THINK ABOUT GOING ALL THE WAY TO ENGLAND!"

Red sends Boss a glare that he easily challenges back.

"YOU KNOW THE LAW FOR US MONSTERS SANS... YOU NEED PERMISSION TO LEAVE FIRST."

"that process can take fuckin' months! 'm gettin' her back now!" He growls out, frustrated at this situation.

He's finally got you, an address that's going to lead him right to you after all these fucking years. And Boss wants him to wait fucking longer before he can even get to you!

What if you change your mind and decided to leave again?! Vanish from him again?!

Getting Asgore's signed permission and clearance for him to leave the country could take months if not years depending on how busy Asgore is... And you could leave again at any point in time.

"Think About This Logically Sans! I Want Her To Come Back Just As Much As You Do!" Impossible. "But If You Leave Without Proper Clearance To Do So, You'll Just Be Arrested The Moment You Even Try To Leave The Country."

...

He's right...

Agore has such strict rules about monsters getting clearance and his permission to leave first that if you don't have the right documents when you go to the airport, you'll be arrested right on the spot and brought before Asgore...

If he were arrested... It would only take longer to get to you since he would have to serve whatever amount of time Asgore sees fit...

...

But he's tired of fucking waiting...

But he doesn't have a choice either...

He dropped his hands defeated, and lets out a long agitated sigh from his nasal bone...

Just... wait a little longer sweetheart...

I'm coming for you...

**_______________________**

It took months... Probably would of taken longer if him and the kiddo didn't stay on Asgore's case about it everyday until he finally got it done, but finally... he got all the official documents he needed to travel out of the country.

Paps was really looking forward to this just to see you again so he could drag you back home, no questions about it. Even the kiddo was trying to come too, and looking forward to seeing you again.

But there was a lot of complications with anti monster rallies suddenly springing up, and they both had to stay behind to deal with it peacefully, but told him to go without them and to not come back without you.

Not like he was going to come back here without you anyways.

...

The plane ride took SO FUCKING LONG!

But he was highly impatient the whole fucking ride there.

He kinda feels bad for popping off on the flight attendant when she tried approaching him to talk with him...

But he wasn't in a talkative mood and she was being annoying as fuck with trying to get his attention.

He wasn't interested in anything the lady was trying to sell him.

All he wanted was you. And to quickly get to you before you vanished again.

He... doesn't know what he would do if you did...

But that just made him want this plane ride to hurry the fuck up.

...

By the time he got off the plane, he headed straight for the address that he copied down from the envelope.

Hell he even tore a piece of the envelope off that had the address written on it, in case he fucked up somewhere in his hurry to get here.

He approached the white polished door, triple checking the address to make sure he got it right.

These were some... pretty nice looking apartments.

He's only hoping he got this address right and that it's not some strangers house... He's hoping that it's going to be you that's behind this door, and not someone else.

He sucks in a deep breath and raises his hand to knock on the door.

...

But he doesn't knock.

...

What will he even say to you?...

Come home with me? You don't have a choice?

I'm not leaving without you???

...

No that's fucking stupid and will definitely scare you off again... He REALLY doesn't want that and then be forced to kidnap you...

...

You did invite him here after all...

Saying you wanted to talk.

But... What was there really to talk about? Explaining why you left? Sure, he'll take that, but why not just go to him instead of having him travel all the way out here?

...

Well, the only way he's going to find out is if he knocks on the door... and sees what happens.

He didn't travel all this way for nothing.

He didn't stop tracking you down for nothing.

And now... After all these years... You're just beyond this door...

His girl... Is just one knock away...

And that fact is still so unbelievable to him.

...

He gives the door a few gentle knocks. The nervousness falling over him at full force of probably seeing you again.

What would you look like after all this time?

Clearly he hasn't changed one bit, but you humans can change a lot in your appearances over the years...

He stuffs his hands into his parka as he fiddles with the small box in his pocket...

Something he made sure to grab before he left to come here to England...

...

He hears small footsteps running towards the door before it was thrown open.

...

He's sure that maybe he has the wrong address...

A small kid... can't be much younger than 5 maybe... answers the door.

But this isn't some ordinary kid he's ever seen before...

Yeah, he looks human... but the unnaturally red eyes that seem to... glow a bit, and his albino like features, seemed different than what any normal human would have... He's heard of albino humans before and that's exactly what this kid looks like.

Red was ready to apologize to the kid thinking that he had the wrong address after seeing the slightly scared look he was giving Red...

Sure he was an intimidating fucker but he really didn't want to scare the poor kid.

"Um... Mommy?" The kid turns away from Red to address his mother who hasn't yet come into sight.

Dammit... now he's really going to have to work on an apology right now since he really doesn't want to deal with a pissed off mother for scaring her child...

He gets enough of that shit from Tori...

But before he can even open his mouth... He hears that soft, familiar voice come from around the corner and into the hallway.

"What is it-?"

...

And there you were...

After so many fucking years.

After so fucking long of searching. You were right in front of him.

...

And you looked just as beautiful as the day he met you.

You haven't changed one bit...

...

And he could of collapsed from relief at just seeing that you were okay and still apart of this world, if he wasn't held stock still in place by just how shocked he was to see you again.

He questioned for so long if you were even still alive at this point since he hadn't heard anything from you in all this time.

The only thing that brought him any sort of comfort, was when you reached out to him again...

It let him know that yes, you were still out here in this world.

And he finally found you again...

"Are you going to come in or just stand there until you need an invitation?" You questioned him after crossing your arms loosely across your chest.

He quickly came inside and shut the door behind him.

...

It's been... so fucking long since he last heard your sweet voice...

"It's... so good to see you. It's been awhile hasn't it?" You say to him gently...

And he couldn't help the wide smile that set across his face at just... being here with you.

Being in your presence again.

"yeah, 's... really good ta see ya to sweetheart." He spoke softly to you as he turned back around to face you.

A small smile graced your lips as you eyed him from top to bottom.

...

Damn, he was suppose to be the one checking you out not the other way around.

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, hoping he didn't look to much of a slob in front of you as he tired to take your attention elsewhere.

"i... uh... got yer letter and... uh... i-" He stumbled over his words as the smile on your lips grew. Almost encouraging him to take his time and say what he needs to say without tripping over himself...

Fuck he sounds like a fucking idiot...

But his words were cut off by the small kid nudging your leg to get your attention.

Right... There is a... kid here?

Was he your kid?

...

"Can I go play mommy?" He whispers up to you as you ruffle a bit of his hair playfully.

...

Well... that confirms his thoughts.

He... was your kid.

...

He doesn't know how he is suppose to feel about this.

"Yeah, go on ahead hun."

He watches the kid run off towards the living room.

...

**Who the fuck got you pregnant!**...

He could feel the jealousy starting to boil inside of him at just looking at the kid. It was nothing against the kid, but he plans on beating the fuck out of whoever dared getting his fucking mate pregnant. 

You turn back to him to look at him. "Sorry about that." He gives you a... pretty fake smile but shakes his head to wave you off. "Can I get you anything? Something to drink or... anything really?"

He... really doesn't think he could stomach anything at the moment.

You started making your way towards what he is assuming the kitchen, if the sound of running water was anything to go by, and he followed a little ways behind you, taking the place in.

"nah. 'm fine..." Which he really wasn't, but it's not like that really matters right now... "nice place ya got here."

The place was... the cleanest fucking place he's ever seen.

Everything seemed to shine and gleam in the lights that hung above him.

He knew you liked things clean and organized, but this was a whole new level to that.

Every small object he passed looked brand new, not saying that it probably wasn't but he doubts all these items were just bought at the store and unpackaged today. And the fumes of cheap cleaning spray hung in the air from each of those objects, and not even a small speck of dust was in sight on any of the shelves...

The place would look like how it would in one of those fancy magazines showcasing new houses...

Hell even the potted plant by the door seemed to fucking shine...

...

You were never this... picky about how clean something was.

You both took a seat at the dining table, him sitting across from you...

Something wasn't... right.

Just judging by the way you moved a little bit from the table as to not touch it.

"Thanks... I guess." You say to him hesitantly.

You spoke those words as if he had just caught you in some sort of lie that you were trying to cover up.

Like... this wasn't your place but you're trying to pass it off as yours.

Or maybe you didn't feel like this was home to you?

He... thinks he's looking to much into it...

"How have you been?" You say taking the conversation in a different direction and avoiding any other conversations about the place.

...

He rakes his fingers across the glass of the table...

This was freshly cleaned to... not a smudge in sight.

...

He meets your gaze.

Of course he wanted to ask more about the place. 

How long you've been here for? What you did for a living now to be able to afford a place like this with... a kid...

Maybe how you find the time to keep this place so clean like this, take care of a kid, and work...

But you want to avoid the topic, two can play at that game.

He places his elbows on the table, which he took in the way your face slightly twisted at that before it quickly vanished as soon as it appeared.

Yeah something's definitely not right.

"same as always i guess... finally got my own place recently n outta boss's non-existing hair. heh."

He hates how Boss kicked him out so suddenly like that. Packed all of Red's shit for him and told him to get the fuck out and go find his own place already.

Red had to find a house that same day which wasn't hard.

Humans tend to be very cooperative if you have a shit ton of money in your hands. Especially cash.

So finding a house that same day wasn't to big of a deal... But fuck if it doesn't feel a bit lonely at times without Boss's screeching at every little thing.

It's just to quiet for him there...

You give him a concerned look. "Did you guys have some sort of falling out?"

Sort of but not really since Red left pretty willingly.

"nah, it was a mutual sorta agreement." Which it pretty much was if not a little bit forced... "thought it was bout time i learn responsibility... or whatever bullshit he was yellin' bout that day."

He rest his head in his hands as an annoyed look crossed his face.

He can just hear Boss's yelling... But hell he's glad that Boss decided not to come with him today.

This will be a nice break away from everyone... and spend a small amount of time with you.

"That's relieving to hear. I take it that Paps is doing well then?"

...

He sees what you are trying to pull here.

You didn't ask him to come all the way the fuck out to England just to catch up on old times.

You're stalling for time.

But why?

"bout as well as he can be..." He cut you off when he sees you're about to open your mouth to comment on that, probably about to ask about everyone else as well. "n before ya go askin', yes everyone else is doin' fine to."

Of course, they missed you dearly, and Tori is kind of pissed at you because you were pretty much a daughter to her and you left without saying anything...

But she'll forgive you eventually and the kiddo is dying to see you.

But he can talk about all this stuff with you later.

Might as well at least tell you about Paps though since he was the first one you asked about.

"paps... wishes he could of come to, but had a lot of work to catch up on with protecting the kiddo n tori..."

"That's-." He quickly hold up a hand to stop you.

You're really set on trying to avoid the main topic aren't you?

He could feel the smile fall from his face as he eyed you more closely.

And your smile that you held with him the whole time he's been here finally started to fall from your face as well.

...

You look so tired... and... you look a lot thinner than what you use to, in the 'you haven't been eating properly' kind of way.

...

Was the stress getting to you?

What was really going on with his sweetheart?

You looked to drained but trying to keep up a cheerful facade with him around now.

And he's going to get to the bottom of why. 

"now 's my turn ta ask ya somethin'."

You've been doing most of the questioning up until this point that he just really wants to get this in.

"how have ya been doll?" He made sure to keep his tone soft with you even though he was dead serious.

He saw the way you gave him another one of those fake friendly smiles that was REALLY starting to irk him now. "n... please don't lie ta me (y/n)... be honest."

He really didn't come all this way for you to start bullshitting him on how you really felt.

But getting pissed at you wasn't going to help.

"I-I... uh." You looked a bit taken aback by that as you stuttered over your own words.

He knew he got you after that as he gave you a knowing look.

Something was wrong here.

And all he wants is for you to be honest.

You need an escape or someone to confide in, he can provide that for you.

You just have to be honest with him first.

A defeated sigh escaped from you and your shoulders dropped from all of their tension as you looked towards the wall to were the living room is located.

"It's been... rough. It hasn't been all that easy, but... nothing ever is huh?"

He takes his elbows from the table and leans back in his chair.

He can understand that... Nothing for him ever is easy.

Just look at him now... his soulmate sitting across from him, acting so closed off to him as if he were a stranger she's meeting for the first time.

And... there's nothing he can say or do about it to make it any better...

He searches your face with his eye lights.

He's starting to feel that maybe convincing you to come home with him is impossible now.

You've built your life here in England far away from him...

But why?...

Why run from him?... Why leave him and all your friends without a proper explanation on why?

He wanted to ask you these things but was quickly cut off by a loud crash from the living room, to which both flinched at unexpectedly. You shot up out of your seat at which made him do the same at how panicked you were starting to look.

You rushed to the living room and he followed after you as a muffled voice called out to the both of you.

"I'm okay!"

...

And he had to shove down a snicker at the position the kid was in when you both rounded the sofa.

The kid was hanging upside down with his face planted in the rug, struggling to pick himself off the ground.

The side table next to him was knocked over, indicating that it must of been the cause of the loud crash.

"Please be more careful hun... You could of been hurt." You lightly scold him as you help him up from off the floor.

The kid looked up at you as you plopped him down on the sofa again and...

Smiled a huge grin at you...

...

A sharp toothed grin at you.

He... didn't realize the kid had teeth that look... so much like his own...

"I'm okay though! Really!" The kid assures you before throwing his hands in the air. "I just got into a major fight with Captain Ultron and he knocked me into the table with his ultra sonic boom!" He exaggerates to you as you place your hands on your hips.

He leans over to you seriously, the smile falling from the kids face and whispers. "But if I'm being honest, I know it was his evil pooch Gallaor that really did the sonic blast that knocked me back so hard. He just likes to pretend it was really Captain Ultron that did it to make fun of him behind his back."

"Oh really? That sounds so awful of him." You tease him playfully as he beams at you again.

...

"It is! Now we must fly away from my desert mommy queen to escape him! Before he invades our sector and sends out another sonic blast!" The kiddo takes off sprinting to another room as Red eye lights follow after him.

"It's been tough... but I've been pulling through were I could for my son. Well... as much as I can anyways." You address from next to him.

...

"he's... a real cute kid..." He says to you, not taking his eyes off the kid as he plays in his room.

"That he is." You state proudly next to him.

"how... how old is he?"His voice came out way more hesitant than what he wanted.

Your voice failed you for a small moment before you mutter out softly to him. "...Seven."

...

And that's all he needed to know.

It's not a coincidence that the kid doesn't look like any normal kid he's ever seen before.

It's because he's not normal human... or an albino human... Those were rare enough as it was...

But he knows... the kid isn't just a human.

...

He's a hybrid.

...

The shade of his skin being the same color as his bones... the snow white hair with the glowing red eyes that look the same color shade as his... and that sharp toothy smile.

It's not a fucking coincidence.

"seven... huh..."

Seven years you've been gone from his life...

Seven years since the day you had sex with him.

...

You hummed softly next to him.

"He... can be a real handful at times when he's not behaving... he acts so much like his father... in so many ways."

He knew you were addressing him indirectly.

But he just couldn't fucking believe it.

Or the conclusion he was drawing to this situation in his head.

"does he..." He muttered more to himself than to you.

He finally turns his attention away from the kid and completely onto you.

You were staring at the floor below your feet. Not an ounce of happiness on your face as small tears gathered in the corner of your eyes.

"tell me... who... who's his father."

He already knew who he was.

Be he wanted to hear you say it.

To tell him directly.

"... Red I-... I..." Your voice trailed off as the tears started streaming down your cheeks.

You looked so depressed... but so ashamed of yourself...

This was why you called him here after so long.

Not to reconnect... Or maybe to reconnect?... But to finally confront him about something you've kept hidden away from him.

...

And he couldn't be any fucking happier than what he's ever been in his life.

His soulmate... the girl he loves above anyone else... had his-.

No...

He still wants to hear you say it, from your own mouth.

"l-look at me sweetheart." He cokes out to you.

His own tears pricking in the corner of his eyes at how... fucking happy and relieved that he is with this out come.

He gave you the most gentle smile he could muster to encourage you to just... tell him.

Tell him the words he wants to hear.

Your beautiful eyes looked up at him in shock before the tears from you started flowing even harder.

"R-Red i-it's... it's..." You cover your eyes in your hands just to try to stop the tear flow.

You were trying to form the words but they just wouldn't come out.

...

And he couldn't help himself anymore.

Seeing you like this, in pain, hurt him to much. And he did the only thing he knew how to do when you were upset.

He turned to you, pulled you into his arms, and held you tightly against him. He rested his skull on top of your head while trying his damnedest to suppress his overflowing of emotions welling up inside of him at just... having you in his arms. At just... being this close to you again after all these years.

His soul being so close to yours... 

"It's y-you..." You choked out as you sunk into his embrace. He quietly shushed you as his grin split widely across his face.

That's all he needed to hear from you right now.

He buried his face into your hair, your scent washing over him in waves, comforting him slightly at the familiar sweet smell of you.

"'s okay baby. i know... y-ya don't gotta say a-anymore than that."

He tried so hard to suppress his emotions for you, and only worry about comforting you first so you can both talk about this situation.

But the moment you returned his embrace, and he felt your arms wrap around him from inside his parka, it was all over.

He held you even tighter to him. Afraid to let you go, that you might disappear on him again on the spot.

His tears came flowing even harder.

You meant the world to him... You were his everything and now that he's here... you're here, he wasn't going home without you, or his son.

He doesn't give a damn. You are all that matters to him.

You're all that ever mattered to him.

And now that he found out that you had his kid, and you're both here with him. He wasn't going to let either of you go.

...

You both stood there for over 30 minutes at least...

And his soul started vibrating in his chest... making him emit purrs at how content he was just standing here with you against him.

He knows when his soul did that, you absolutely loved it, because you said it was comforting to you and could always lull you to sleep in an instant.

And it made him seem like a cat in your eyes... which he didn't really like to much but it made you happy.

So it made him happy.

When you smiled... He smiled.

But honestly, his soul kind of does it without him wanting it to at times when he's too content...

...

Once your trembling stopped, he gently pulled away from you to look at you in the eyes. "what's his name?"

You gave him a wobbly smile as he cups your cheek in his hand to wipe some of your stray tears away.

He raked his clawed thumb so gently across your soft skin as you slightly leaned into his hand.

His soul swelled at that as he gave you such a gentle look.

"Bel." You said so softly to him.

"bel?" He looked at you playfully suspicious as you huffed out a small laugh.

After all this time... you're still so fucking adorable in his eyes...

"Yeah... after the Belwe font. I thought it was a little clever to name him after a font like you, Paps, and Gaster."

It was pretty clever. And the fact the he's named after a font just proves to him that after all these years.

You've kept a small piece of him with you... through Bel.

And that ring in his pocket is feeling more and more tempting by the second...

" 's perfect sweetheart."

You both look towards Bel, whose still playing without a care in the world.

This is what he wanted with you from the start.

For you to be his... then for you to have his kid.

For you to be apart of his family, and for him to build one with you.

You let him go and pulled away from him... which he honestly didn't want to let you go just yet but accepted that maybe you needed a bit of your own space now that you had both calmed down.

But still kept you close to his side. He didn't want to fully stop touching you yet.

It... comforted him..., grounded him a bit when he felt your touch.

But... there is something he wants to do now that he's looking at Bel.

"can i go talk to him?" He ask's your permission which you give him a nod to.

And he felt giddy inside as he left your side, you turning to head back towards the kitchen, as he walks over to Bel. Maybe you want to give him the chance to talk to Bel one on one.

He can do that.

Bel looks up from his action figures from the floor at his appraoch but quickly adverts his gaze from him. 

A... sad look crossing Bel's features as he stares down at the toy in his hands.

"whas wrong kiddo? yer lookin' a little down?" He keeps his tone soft with him as to not try and in intimidate him to much.

When Bel didn't respond to him, he sat on the floor across from Bel and gave him a concerned look.

He was going to try and maybe talk to him about his action figure... or maybe make a space pun or two since, judging by the kids room, he was really into this kind of stuff.

But Bel spoke up to him before he had the chance. "I... overheard everything."

...

Well he guessed that's less explaining he has to do.

"And... please don't be upset with mommy." He looks up to Red with small translucent red tears pricking the corner's of his eyes.

"why would i be upset with yer mom?" He questions Bel softly.

What was there to even be upset about?

"Mommy's... been through a lot." Bel spoke hesitantly to him before wiping his eyes with his sleeves. "She never told me anything about you or what I really was, but deep down in here" He points to his chest. "I always knew I wasn't like everyone else... She's dealt with a lot of pain because of me and I know I see mommy crying sometimes because of how much she's feeling in here. And she doesn't want me to feel sad about it so she tires to make it seem like she's happy when I know she's not."

He watches as Bel's grip tighten around his toy...

Not only have you been through a lot... but some of your pain was starting to rub off on your son to...

"She was just scared and we do things we don't mean to when we are scared and-."

Red quickly cuts the kid off when he sees he's trying ramble and more tears are threatening to slip from his eyes at trying to defend you.

"i know kiddo. i know yer mom was jus' scared n she's jus' tryin' her best. we can both see that huh? no matter how much she tires ta hide it n do things on her own." He gives Bel a gentle smile as Bel looks at him shocked.

"So... you're not mad at mommy for taking me away and not telling you about it?"

Red gives him a small chuckle at that. Bel's a lot smarter than what he seems.

Guess he already pieced everything together just by reading the situation.

Heh... Something he inherited from him...

"i could never be mad at her kiddo. 'm jus'... happy 'm here now, n she's givin' me this chance to finally meet ya."

Bel's translucent tears started slipping down his small cheeks as he looked to Red expectantly.

He knew what the kiddo wanted and he held out his arms to him, inviting him into his embrace.

Bel instantly dropped his action figure and dove into Red's arms, clinging to him.

"Thank you. Just please... I don't wanna see mommy hurt anymore."

"she's never goin' to hurt again kiddo. 'm gunna make sure of that."

Bel cares so much about you. And for a kid... He knows you're trying your best for him.

But why Bel is so protective of you? He has no idea...

Were kids always this protective of their mothers without the father around?

Or did Bel just inherit his need to protect you from Red?

...

Why were you 'hurting' so much in Bel's eyes...

"Are you... going to stay?" Bel asks him as he cradles Bel close to him.

" 'm not goin' anywhere." He pat down some of Bel's hair.

"Then... is it okay if I call you dad?" Bel ask's him shyly.

Red pulls away from Bel to look him in his bright red eyes. "i wouldn't want ya callin' me anythin' else." He chuckles out to him as he gave him a gentle smile.

Bel smiled back up at him and gave him a nod. "Okay... old man it is."

Now that got Red to choke on his laugh as Bel started letting out giggles at the shocked look on his face.

"oh ya think thas funny huh?" Bel immediately stiffed at looked at him in shock, his smile falling from his face.

What's up with that reaction?

...

Red brushed it off and gave him a playful smile. He started tickling Bel's sides which he started dissolving into loud laughter at again.

"NO! HAHA! S-STOP! I'm really ticklish!" Bel squirmed trying to get away from him.

"oh no, this is yer punishment for callin' me old man." He tickled Bel harder to which he flopped down in his lap at. " 'm not stoppin' till i hear dad insteada old man!"

"OKAY OKAY! Please! HAHAHA! Stop dad!" He let go of Bel who laid in his lap and looked up at him with small happy tears in his eyes.

"thas what i like to hear." Bel flashed him a sharp toothy smile to which he flashed his own back to him.

"so yer inta space n stuff?" He asks Bel to which he nods at. "wanna see somethin' cool?"

Now that made Bel sit up quickly. "Sure!"

He turns Bel around in his lap. "now watch carefully ok?"

He in cases a bit of his magic around the action figure that Bel originally had in his hands and levitated it in front of the both of them.

"Woah! That's so cool!" He chuckles at how Bel gushed over just that.

Hell he remembers the first time he displayed his magic for you. How you were a gushing mess over just a pencil levitating in front of you.

"heh. ya think that's cool, then yer gunna love this." He teleports the toy to the ceiling before his eyes and tilts his head up, Bel following his gaze.

"You can teleport things!?"

"not jus' things, but people n myself included." He boast to the kiddo as he can feel him practically bouncing in his spot in Red's lap at the idea brewing in his head.

"OOOO! Can you teleport me next! And- And make me float on the ceiling to!!!" He pleads with him with puppy eyes.

He could feel his grin stretch at that...

Well you weren't around just yet and maybe he can do this quickly before you come back.

"sur-." He was cut off by someone clearing their throat from the doorway to Bel's room.

He stiffened as he meet your... 'I dare you to even try' stare.

... Damn busted before he even got to attempt it...

"maybe some other time kiddo..." He hated seeing Bel's slightly disappointed face, but for now,... he thinks it's time you and him had a talk. "for now, me n yer mom need to go have a chat." He winks playfully at Bel and moves him onto the floor next to him so he can get up.

"Okay dad. But promise we can play after?" Bel asked him hopefully.

Red saw how you sucked in a sharp breath at the way he just addressed him.

He... never really liked making promises... but for his son or for you... he'd do anything.

"promise. but only after we talk ok? and if 's ok with yer mom." He smiles gently at Bel before looking to you expectantly.

He saw the confused look you were giving him as you eyed both him and Bel back and forth. 

He mouthed to you 'in the kitchen'... not really wanting to have this conversation in front of Bel.

You gave them both a weary smile. "Of course."

Bel cheers happily from behind him as he places a hand on the small of your back to lead you away from Bel's room.

Once back in the kitchen, you sit back in your original spot and he pulls a chair up next to you.

There was so much he wanted to ask you about Bel... about you. To try and catch up on the seven years he missed in both of your lives but froze when he saw how... down you looked.

"I know you probably want answers on why I didn't tell you anything up until now." You looked down at your hands that were placed in your lap, and he placed his hand on top of yours to cut you off from that quickly.

"no i don't." He looks at you so sternly when he says that just so you know he's not playing with you.

He looks over your face... at every beautiful detail it has to offer. "i don't give a damn bout why ya left n decided not to tell me... i get it."

You give him a disbelieving look.

So... he's going to have to prove it to you... "i heard the rumors when we were... ya know." He gestures between the both of you... not really wanting to say it.

After all this time... you both were never really broken up to him.

You were just missing in his eyes... You both never officially broke it off even though he knows that in your eyes...

You're both not really together anymore.

... A thought that just pained him to much to dwell on...

"i was tryin' so hard to show ya that none of them were true in the slightest... n i know ya wanted to believe me on it but couldn't..." He knew you were always insecure, and he knew you didn't always believe him when he told you he loved you and only wanted you.

All because you listened to the whispers of others over him... And he doesn't blame you for that.

High School was a bitch... And with you dating him, a lot of drama came your way because he was so desirable by other girls. And he hates how you had to endure that. He tried his best to shield you and protect you from those rumors as much as he could. But you were bound to hear them eventually.

But he tried so hard to show you that he really did love you...

And he wasn't the only one that was desirable to others... A lot of guys had a crush on you as well, but just didn't approach you about it. That was partly his fault...

He knew he had to act fast eventually on you... Or someone else might steal you away from him before he got the chance.

But he couldn't... work up the courage to... Instead he just scared off any guys who even thought to approach you about their feelings from the shadows, just to buy himself more time.

But once he finally had you under his arm... He thought no one would mess with you or try starting shit with you...

He was wrong.

That night when you wanted to have sex with him, you weren't doing it because you really wanted to.

You were testing him...

And you got pregnant because of it... because of his mistake of not seeing all of this sooner.

"ya ran from me because ya were scared to how i would react... didn't ya?" He tightened his grip on your hand a little.

He didn't want you running from this anymore. And he wanted you to know that he was here now.

"I did." You softly muttered to him adverting your gaze. "I didn't know how you would react to that kind of news and I was scared. I was to young and still in school. I didn't know what I was doing... It's not like we were even dating that long to even consider a kid at the time. We weren't stable, had a stable job yet, or even really talked about any kind of future together."

All of which was his fault... He should of just fucking did something sooner. Talked to you more about how he wanted you to be his future.

You shook your head... chasing away some of the bad thoughts that were probably trying to plague your thoughts. "We were just... dating."

...

Is that how you saw it? 

Was that what he made it seem like to you?

That you both had no real commitment to each other? "but i wanted to make ya my future (y/n)."

Better late than never...

He reaches in his pocket with his other hand to pull out the small black box and sets it on the table in front of the both of you. Your eyes go wide as a small bit of guilt washes over him.

He... should of done this the day he bought the ring... No... he should of brought you with him to the store that day and did it to you right then and there.

"i loved ya sweetheart. more than anythin'. n i know i didn't talk ta ya bout a future together because i was waitin' for tha right time ta do so." He spoke to you so gently, trying his best not to overwhelm you.

He opens the small box to reveal the ring inside.

He's looked at this stupid ring over and over again and lived with his regrets of what he should of done that day...

Maybe it would of prevented you from leaving him...

"i kept this all this time, n every time i looked at it, it reminded me of ya."

He rubbed comforting circles on top of your hand as you covered your mouth with the other, small tears gathering in the corner of your eyes again.

"i was goin' ta wait till after we both graduated or hell even do it in tha middle of the ceremony n tell ya all the things that i've been thinkin' on for awhile now... but then ya jus'... vanished..."

He plucks the small ring from it's box and guides your hand up to it when you made no move to grab it. He places it in the palm of your hands. "i... looked everywhere for ya. tryin' ta figure out where tha hell ya went or if somethin' bad happened to ya. hell, all of us turned the town upside down lookin' for ya doll." He closes the ring in your hands and looks over your expression as you stare bewildered at your joined hands.

He doesn't know what's going through your head.

But he can tell you are overwhelmed by this... by all of this.

After all these years... how could you not be?

To know that you ran away from your future before it even had the chance to come to life and flourish into something beautiful before your eyes.

But maybe... he can still have this future with you... When you're ready again. When he sees that he's all you want in your life and you come to love him again. Like he loves you.

He can be patient. He can wait for you again. But he'll be damned if he's letting you walk out of his life again. He'll be patient with you living with him, by his side again. And he'll be damn if he'll just sit idely by and let someone else have you. He'd kill the fucker for even trying.

" 'm not dumb dollface. i know after all this time,... things have changed, feelins' do to..." As much as he hates to admit it... but he knows that you probably don't have the same feelings for him anymore that he does for you.

"but believe me, jus' this once when i tell ya that my feelins' haven't changed for ya."

You quickly looked to him disbelieving. But he was being dead fucking serious about that.

He loved you... still loves you. And he's going to be honest with you about that. He doesn't want to hide how he truly feels from you.

"That's... impossible." You remove your hand from your mouth as he stares at your beautiful lips. "It's been over seven years Sans!"

Ooooh you're using his real name now.

He's getting agitated with you not believing him on the shit he tells you. But he'll tell you as many fucking times as it takes for you to believe him.

"ya think that matters to me? three years, seven years, twenty years, it doesn't make a fuckin' difference ta me." Time never did matter to Red.

Frisk proved to him that much in the underground.

Fuck a hundred years can pass and he'd still fucking love you the same!

Your face contorts as you glare at him, and he meets it unwavering, head on.

He wants you to know how serious he is about this.

"i love ya (y/n). n i don't give a damn if ya love me back or not." He honestly does... but he can fucking work for your love again so right now, at this moment, it didn't matter. "but jus'... please... let me be here for ya... n for bel to. i don't want ya ta have ta feel like ya need ta run from me anymore. don't shut me out anymore doll." 

He would chase you and Bel to the ends of the fucking earth if you decided to run from him again.

But he really wants to save you all the trouble and not have that happen.

He wants to be here for you and for his son. To take you home with him, and try to rebuild.

"How can you still love me Sans? I ran from you. Took Bel away from you. Took whatever future we had together and crushed it." You yanked your hand away from his and he quickly let you go if only because he didn't want you to accidentally cut yourself on his sharp claws.

You slammed the ring down on the table, the glass cracking a bit from the force of the metal hitting it.

You were so finicky about the table before... wonder what changed your mind now.

Maybe you weren't thinking.

"There is nothing to love from me!"

... And that's where you were wrong.

"did ya do it intentionally to hurt me or to destroy any future we may of had together? if ya tell me that's really the truth, then i'll leave outta both of yer lives n won't come back." He wouldn't really but he only said it to prove a point to you.

He knows this was all unintentional. That you were just scared. Like Bel said... you do shit you don't mean to when you're scared.

Even right now, you're scared. He can sense it from you.

You're scared he's messing with you. That he's telling you shit that he doesn't mean.

You're only trying to protect yourself from being hurt... And he can understand that.

Maybe this was the hurt Bel was talking about from you... 

You cradle your head in between your hands as he pockets the ring after putting it back into the box.

"but i know 's not true. ya didn't know bout any of this. n it wasn't yer fault sweetheart." He spoke so sweetly to you while gently removing your hands from your head.

He turned your head with a finger under your chin so you were looking him in the eyes.

He wanted you looking at him directly when he told you this.

"yer my soulmate (y/n)... n i know i should of told ya this the moment i met ya, but just like ya, i was scared ta." He was so scared he would scare you off or you would think he was making up stories or was even some kind of freak... "i know ya don't know what that means but to us monsters, it means everythin'. yer soul was made for me. n mine for ya..."

He brushes some of your hair from your face gently and you give him that look that he was anticipating...

You didn't believe him.

"That's just a silly term we use to dignify the person who we think we belong with-." He quickly cuts you off by pressing his clawed thumb onto your lips to silence you.

...

He wanted so badly to just... kiss you... make you believe him.

Believe that he loved you, that you were his soulmate, that he wanted to spend forever with you.

"no, for us 's somethin' that's a real thing. a monster's soulmate only comes 'round only once in a life time. some never meet their soulmates while others get lucky n do." Which he got extremely lucky and meet you... "we know instantly because we are so in-tuned with our souls more than what ya humans are. n mine instantly pinged with yers tha moment i saw ya."

And he'll never forget that moment. 

The moment his soul wanted to fly right out of his fucking rib cage towards you. How just seeing you or being to close to you was like a high for him.

How... amazing it made him feel... and how he couldn't get you out of his fucking skull for anything.

"after that... i tried so hard ta get ya ta notice me. n once i finally got ya, i wasn't goin' to let ya go."

And he's not going to let you go this time either.

He brushed your bottom lip gently with his finger, admiring how soft it felt under his touch.

It send a small tingle down his spine at how... amazing your lips felt on his bones...

"'m not askin' ya to love me sweetheart. i can work towards that again over time... but please jus' let me be here for the both of ya... be tha father to bel that i should of been all those years ago."

And be the lover he should of been for you.

You gave him a gentle nod, and he let you go completely.

Kind of... disappointed at the lost of contact but not wanting to push it to far.

"Bel is your son. I'm not going to keep you away from him if you want to see him, and Bel is okay with that." He beamed at that. "As far as we go-."

He had to quickly cut you off there. He wants to talk about were the both of you stand, but not yet because he doesn't want to hear what you are going to say. Probably reject him if by the small glare that set across your face at just mentioning the both of you was anything to go off of.

He can't kiss you... yet but he knows another way to get you to stop talking about... unnecessary details. "so how much do ya want?"

Red leans back in his chair, closing one eye sockets, and folding his arms behind his head.

You give him a shocked look, freezing mid sentence.

"W-...What?" You double took at that and he felt his grin grow at successfully cutting you off from your previous words.

"how much do ya want?" He reaches on hand into his jacket pocket and pulls out the wad of cash he keeps on him... Just in case.

"No no no! This isn't-."

"'m thinkin'... thirty? no. fifty grand?" He pretends to count it all out in his hands knowing he has WAY more than just that in his bundle.

"What?! No!-" You say as those beautiful eyes go wide at him.

You were so fucking cute when you looked at him like that.

"no. yer right, yer right." He quickly waves you off. "a hundred would be waaaay more acceptable."

Hmm... probably not even that. He's going to need to give you way more than just this.

This is unacceptable. He doesn't have enough on him at the moment.

He ties it back into the rubber band and places all he had on him at the moment in front of you.

"Red this isn't what I-!" You picked it up and tried to hand it back to him, but he quickly ported away from you and across the table from you.

"i'll have ta pull more out to give to ya later when i go by tha bank. hope that will cover things for now tho."

He watched as your face turned a pretty shade of red and you just puffed up at him... like his cute little kitten that he remembers from so long ago.

He felt his smile grow at that.

"Will you just listen to me!" You yelled at him.

"always. was on yer mind doll?"

You threw the money back at him, and he caught it easily, anticipating that was going to happen.

"I don't care about your money Red! I don't want it!"

He knows you don't... But you're going to accept it. 

"well i don't give a damn."

He knows you always hated when he bought things for you, or even spent his money on you. But he didn't care about money.

He had tons of it... And he's MORE than willing to share it all with you.

Just to show that with him, you got nothing to worry about when it came to anything financially.

He could provide for both you and Bel.

And if you still wanted a job, he'd allow it, as long as it didn't take to much time away from him.

"take it." He places it back in front of you on the table. "to make up for me not bein' there when i should of and providin' for tha both of ya."

Even though... He's not going to make that mistake again.

"Red that wasn't your fault!... It was mine!..."

""it wasn't either of our faults." He gently waves you off. "but still, i wanna do somethin' for tha both of ya, n this is just a small payment to help out where i should of helped out a long time ago. bel's my responsibly to ya know. n i know rasin' a kid on your own wasn't cheap."

He knows kids aren't cheap to afford for. Everything involving a baby is expensive as hell.

And if he can give some of that money back to you. He will.

"Mommy?" Came Bel's soft voice from the doorway to the kitchen. "I heard... yelling..."

Bel gives you a worried look as he walks over to you, and you give him a reassuring smile while patting his head.

Shit... he probably should of made sure you didn't yell so much at him... Guess you both scared Bel.

He's got to try and remember that Bel's smart for his age. That he's going to pick up a lot on everything that goes on.

"mommy's jus' refusin' daddy's help n bein' a big meanie about it." He pouts a little to Bel, slightly reassuring him that everything is fine and that you weren't fighting.

He lets out a small chuckle at how Bel gives you an accusing look and places his hands on his hips. "That's not nice! It's always good to accept help when people offer it to you! Isn't that what you always told me?"

... You raised Bel right.

Even if he hates that you did it on your own for so many years, you raised Bel to be kind to others, and to be caring.

He... couldn't of asked for a better mate... or a better kid.

"That's right..." You say trough gritted teeth as Red gives you a triumphant smile.

Bel walks around the table and climbs into Red's lap again, which he was fucking thrilled about.

He internally sighed to himself as he looked down at Bel then over to you as you gave them both an adoring smile.

...

He couldn't ask for anything better than this, right now, here with you and his son.

This is what he's wanted... and now it came true.

All was good in his eyes... this moment here with just the three of you.

Well... that was until the front door slammed open again... sounded like it probably left a dent in the wall.

Out of instinct though, he immediately shortcutted back in the chair next to you. Protective mate washing over him in an instant at the loud fucking sound of the front door.

At first he though that... Maybe it was the wind that blew the door open? But that just didn't really seem right.

And then came the sound of footsteps... 

"Shit..." He heard you softly mutter next to him.

He saw how panicked you looked instantly. Like your life just flashed before your eyes kind of panic.

"woah sweetheart... was-." He was cut of by someone yelling your name from the hallway.

"(Y/n)!"

...

Was that a guys voice?

"What the fuck have you been doing all day?! Why hasn't the floors been-!" Some... fucking guy rounded the corner, coming into Red's view and imedatley froze upon seeing the glare Red was sending him.

"Who the fuck are you?!"

Who the _fuck_ is he?!

Who the fuck is this guy!

And why the fuck was he here? Looking for you!

"i can ask ya the same thing."

You got up from your seat after setting Bel down, which Red got up to as well, as you went to approach this guy.

He didn't miss the way Bel tried reaching out for you, but you got to far away from him to grab you in time.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't realize you would be home so-."

The guy cuts you off by sending you a deathly glare.

...

Who.... the. FUCK... does this fucker think he is by looking at **HIS** fucking mate like that!

"Did I say you could speak to me whore?!"

...

Oh he's going to die.

No one fucking calls you a whore!

"I-I uh... I can explain! Please." You voice sounded so meek and small compared to this guy who was looking at you like he wanted to wring your neck...

...

Be he dares him to fucking try it.

He felt Bel tug on his jacket and when he looked down to meet his red eyes, he saw how desperate and fearful he looked.

"You have to help her!" He whispers up to him.

Help you?!

He quickly looks back at you when the guy starts raising his voice at you.

"Shut the fuck up! Do I need to keep showing you what happens when you don't know how to fucking listen and follow simple orders?! You live under my roof you follow my fucking rules!"

The guy raised his hand to you... and it was fucking over from there. 

"Mommy!"

He ported in front of you and grabbed his fucking hand before he could even THINK to fucking touch you.

To fucking touch you!

**HIS FUCKING MATE**!

"ya got some nerve... treating n talkin' ta her like that." He felt his eye lights blink out from his sockets... and the raging magic just coursing through him.

...

Now he fucking knows what Bel meant by he doesn't want you to be hurt anymore.

It wasn't just fucking emotionally like he thought it was, it was physically to.

What the fuck have you been enduring this whole fucking time?!

"This is no fucking concern of yours monster! You do best to leave before I-." 

He had no fucking regrets, he crushed the fuckers wrist in his hand, felling the way the bones split between his hand.

And before he can even scream in pain, he wrapped his magic around him and sent him flying into the wall behind him.

He grabbed him by the throat after shortcutting in front of him, pinning him to the wall. "actually. 's my concern. ya talkin' to her like that in front of me n our son... n also"

His other hand slammed into the wall by his head, and the guy fucking flinched at it. His hand leaving a huge dent in the wall. 

This guy thinks he's fucking tough shit... He hasn't seen **nothing** yet!

" **raisin' yer fuckin' hands like that to my girl."** He growled out darkly to this fucker who's looking at him as if he's about to fucking piss himself.

He's going to make this asshole regret the fucking day he was born.

And he's going to fucking enjoy every. last. BIT. of-.

"Red please stop!" Came your panicked voice.

Stop? Why the _**fuck**_ would he stop?!

This fucker deserves everything he's about to get.

And then some!

" **not a fuckin' chance sweetheart**." He growled back towards you as he raised his fist.

The fucker cowered beneath him as he nearly brought it down on his skull but stopped when you told him to think about Bel.

...

Fuck Bel was still in the room.

"take bel into his room... i think me n this guy need to have a little... **chat**." He doesn't want the kid to see how bad of a time this piece of shit was going to have after Red got done with him.

"Please Sans, you don't understand-."

Don't fucking understand? 

How blind do you think he fucking is?!

"i think i understand plenty."

"You fucking whore (Y/n)! I knew I should of never-."

Red crushed his fucking windpipe... 

How DARE he fucking speak to you again!

" **q u i e t**."

He watched as the fucker struggled for air as he clamped his hand tightly around his throat. Digging his claws deep beneath his skin.

Small trickles of blood painting the tips of his fingers. ""tha adults are talkin'."

"Please stop Red." You pleaded again.

He could see you crying from his peripherals.

...

Are you shedding tears for this pathetic fucker?

"Please... stop. I don't want Bel to have to see this."

He turns his gaze back on you and away from the guy who was trying to pry his hands away from his throat. "ya don't want him to see this? but 's okay for him to see his mother get hit on like she's a punchin' bag?"

Do you like this kind of fucking treatment?!

Is this what you fucking want Bel growing up to see?!

...

Bel being so fucking protective of you is starting to make a whole lot more since to him now.

"Is this the kind of example you want to set for Bel?! To solve everything with violence?!"

...

He wanted so badly to fire back at you that is this the kind of example you wanted to set for him?

That being mistreated and being hit on was _okay?!_

But he was quickly cut of by Bel grabbing both of your sleeves, red tears pricking in the corner of his bright red eyes.

"Please... don't fight... We're finally back together again... and I don't want you to fight and split up again..."

...

He... was fucking up wasn't he...

...

"no one's splittin' up and goin' anywhere kiddo." He speaks so softly down to Bel.

He dropped the fucker as he collapsed onto the floor, gasping for air like a fish out of water, but quickly grabbed him again by the collar of his shirt, giving him a wider than normal smile.

This fucker got lucky... but he'll be sure to fucking kill him later.

" **get out**." He threw him down the hall and out the door using nothing but brute fucking force, and slammed the door behind him.

Once he locked the door using a bit of his magic, the fucker still got the _audacity_ to keep mouthing off and banging on the door.

It was fucking annoying the piss out of Red, so he sent the ass hole to the void to... deal with later.

Red looks over to you as you glare at the floor below you.

...

He sighed internally to himself as he placed a hand on your shoulder to try and pull you into a hug but you violently flinch away from him.

...

Fuck... He.... didn't want to scare you to...

"Are you satisfied now!?" You fixed him with your glare and he gave you a shocked and confused look.

No he wasn't. Cause now his girl is pissed off at him for protecting her and he didn't even get to punch the fucking guy... And now looking at your beet red face flushed with pent up rage, he's starting to feel unsatisfying horny....

So no, he wasn't fucking satisfied.

"what are ya-?"

You cut him off by throwing your hands in the air and turning away from him.

"I had a good thing going only for it to be all fucked up?! Sure it wasn't the best but I was doing my best to provide Bel with a good life even though it meant sacrificing my own happiness for it!"

You dug your fingers in your hair as some sort of way of grounding yourself.

"I had to do it all on my own! I worked hard on my own to provide for our son, only for it to all go down the drain once again! Harry was a dick but he provided for everything for Bel! And now I have nothing! Again!"

...

You put up with that asshole... and his beatings for so long... just to provide for you and Bel...

...

The fucker... provided for you and his son... and you were just trying to give Bel a good life.

You could of just contacted him sooner. He would of helped you, if not dragged both of your asses back to Ebbot kicking and screaming if he fucking had to! He would of _never_ turned his back on you or your kid!

But you're wrong... You don't have nothing anymore.

You have him. You'll _always_ have him.

"sweetheart-."

"YOU WOULDN'T FUCKING GET IT!" You screamed at him collapsing to the floor. you hugged yourself tightly as sobs shook from you.

He does get it... And he wishes you didn't have to endure that. Endure any of this shit.

All this pain inside you... All the shit you put up with.

Just for Bel.

He collapsed onto the floor next to you and yanked you into his arms.

You fought against him, probably not wanting him to touch you, but he didn't fucking care.

He wasn't letting you go.

He stayed strong for you and let you fight against him until you tired yourself out.

"You wouldn't understand! Y-you wouldn't u-understand...."

"shhh 's okay dollface." He shush you so softly hoping that it will comfort you while you broke down in his arms, petting your hair to calm you down.

"yer not doin' it on yer own anymore. 'm here" And he wasn't leaving.

He rubbed your back gently with his claws, doing it the way you use to love it when you stopped fighting against him. "that's it sweetheart... jus' breathe. everythin' is goin' ta be fine."

He kept his breathing calm and even, hoping you would try and match it with your own.

His eyes fell onto Bel who was looking... pretty shaken up by everything that just happened.

Red opened his arms slightly, trying to invite Bel in and hoping the fight didn't scare him to badly. Which he was rewarded by him quickly squeezed between his arms to get to you.

"Please Mommy, it's going to be okay. You don't have to cry or be upset with dad." Bel hugged you tightly while he held the both of you to him.

"I-I'm so sorry." You sobbed out as he buried his face in your hair, feeling the way the silky locks brushed against his skull.

He doesn't know what you were apologizing about. But it really didn't matter.

"don't apologize. ya got nothin' to be sorry for."

...

"It's all my fault."

If anything... it's more of his fault than anyone's...

" 's not."

"I messed everything up."

What was there to mess up? Everything was already a fucking mess... you just didn't see it.

"no, ya didn't."

"I'm... alone again."

"yer not." 

And you never will be.

He pulls away from you and presses his forehead to yours with a soft tap, looking you directly in those teary, beautiful orbs of yours.

"you'll never be alone again. i won't let it happen."

He places his phalanges on your cheek, brushing the tears away from your face.

"i lost ya once. 'm not lettin' it happen again"

"How is that suppose to fix anyth-."

He tilts your head up and presses his teeth firmly against your lips... Fuck he's been wanting to feel your soft, plush lips on his bones for _years_.

Hell he'd wanted to do this from the moment he laid eyes on you again. Forcing you against the wall, planting small kisses down your jaw to your neck and finally leaving his mark all over you. Making it to where you were just full enveloped in nothing but him, where all you were seeing and feeling in that moment was him pressed up against you.-

Red doesn't know how he's going to fix it... But he's going to try his damnedest to fix everything.

He placed a hand on the back of your head to keep you there, not wanting you to try and pull away from him just yet.

So long has he waited to taste your lips again... to feel them on his mouth. And he really wants this moment with you to last a bit longer.

To feel your soft, gorgeous lips against him... He tilts your head a bit to deepen the kiss, pulling you tighter against him.

Still... trying to mind Bel in his lap...

He softly pulls away from you when he felt Bel start to squirm a bit uncomfortably, and puts his forehead against yours once again.

"come home with me." He mutters under his breath to you, noticing the slight dazed look you were giving him...

You were probably so tired.

Hell he is to.

"H-Home?"

"yes... home... both of ya. 'm not leavin' here without the both of you. i don't care how long it takes. this was what i wanted the moment i got that letter from ya. i wasn't goin' back without ya. and now that goes for bel to."

You searched his eye lights, and he didn't break his gaze away from you.

"Okay." You whispered so softly to him.

And he ignored the small groan of protest you gave to him when...

He kissed you again.

You were going to be his again... and he was going to be yours.

Whatever it takes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Author approaches Red and gives him his fedora*
> 
> Alright. Get your sexy ass back to the other story. We got lot's of work to do...
> 
> Sans: "already? i was kinda likin' this story but-... wait... did ya just call me sexy?"
> 
> Yes?
> 
> ...
> 
> *Sans gives the Author a shit eating grin and slides over closely.*
> 
> Sans: "well hows bout you n me go-."
> 
> *Author sprays him with a water bottle in the face*
> 
> No thanks. Now shoo!
> 
> Sans: "cold hearted... i find that attractive. mark my words but one of these days imma be your second husband."
> 
> What happened to my first?
> 
> Sans: "nothin ya can prove."
> 
> ...
> 
> *Author calls for the Reader because your future husband is acting weird again."


End file.
